Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds
by Earthangel-Noelle
Summary: Manga based. 6th season SM. Mysterious group of Knights.Generals return.Suprise pairingss. More on Mamo's past. WTFH's is the 1st story in ths line. Begins when Chibi's guardians find themselves thrown back into the 20th century. [Chap. 4 up]
1. Introduction

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

_**Sailor Moon NeoStars** is a series of about 6 stories, all of which are weaved together into my version of the sixth season of Sailor Moon. NeoStars, or literally "New Stars," takes place roughly two years after the end of the "Stars" or "Starlight" series of Sailor Moon, and will eventually led up to the creation of Crystal Tokyo. This storyline is supposed to be biased on the Japanese Manga, but as I am more familiar with the anime than the manga . . . Well, there may be some more "anime-ish" things in here alongside it. In any case, I hope you like it. _

_In this series, I hope to introduce a group of Knights of my own creation, address the mysterious issue of Endymion's past possibly to include the generals (possibly), as well as bringing in a few. . .new creations of mine. Do not worry. I have no intention of bringing in so many characters all at once that you can not keep them straight . . .that is why I had to cut it into many individual stories. As a side note, do not be surprised if some of my "other" stories (including a couple of Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo storylines I have in mind) end up weaving themselves into this storyline. In fact, I can pretty well guarantee it. _

_That said, I hope you enjoy the series and **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **Reviews keep an author young, and make for longer chapters. . . . hugs all reviewers in advance _

"_**What the Future Holds," **is a short fic that is supposed to serve as an introduction to the rest of the "NeoStars" line. Think of it like the episode they put between each Sailor Moon series. In this fic, Chibiusa also known as "Small Lady," and three members of the future court have gotten cornered in the middle of a battle that is way over their heads. As a last effort to escape and save the lives of her friends, Small Lady does the only thing she can think of using her Crystal Time Key to throw the four of them into the time warp and all the way back to the 20th century. **"What the Future Holds," **will also end up weaving itself into a future Crystal Tokyo story I have in mind to write, so be expecting it. _

_**For Questions on Chibiusa's Age: **According to what I read up on the manga, Chibiusa had the general appearance of a 5 or 6-year-old during the Dark Moon arc, but was actually 900 years old. By the time she returned in the Starlight series (again this event took place in the manga, not the anime), she appeared to be about 8-years-old. Since two years have passed since the end of the Stars series, Small Lady/Chibiusa now has the appearance of a 10-year-old and will soon be celebrating her 905th birthday. _

_**A little bit of interesting Manga Info. I discovered before writing NeoStars: **Endymion or Mamoru - not Helios/Pegasus - holds the Kinzuishou / Golden Crystal inside of himself. The Senshi - overall - have better attacks and henshin phrases. Sailor Moon actually grows up over the course of the series. Naoko wrote another sailor moon manga which was like an alternate universe future of the sailor Senshi. In this, she has a second daughter named "Kousagi" and each of the Senshi have kids named after them - and all in the 3rd grade. Kousagi is at least as bad as Usagi in season 1 in every respect, and the kids of the inners are a bunch of evil little brats. . . None of them are going to be in my stories. Neither will the "Sailor Quartet." I have nothing against the quartet…but I have other ideas, and they just don't fit. ; _

_Also. . . while the anime always made out as if everyone was either healed by Sailor Moon or killed by their own teammates, in the manga the Senshi - and even Sailor Moon - actually kill people themselves, including the four generals in original arc and the four sisters in the Dark Moon arc. Sailor Moon committed suicide at the end of the Silver Millennium, killed Evil Endymion at the end of the original arc, and even ended up killing ALL the other Sailor Senshi (minus Tuxedo and Chibimoon who were already dead) after they get turned evil by Chaos and tried to fight her. And you know the weirdest thing about the manga. . . All the enemies she ever fought were actually various forms of Chaos who kept coming back trying to get the ginzuishou/silver crystal. THAT is why they always target Sailor Moon - it's really the same person. Makes more since if you think about it. . ._

_Without further explanations or chit-chat from the author, I hope you enjoy the story and once again - **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the rest of Naoko's characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. The storyline, however, as well as Prince Triston, Prince Damien, and Prince Antiny DO belong to me and are NOT available to be used without MY permission. Thanks a million! Ja'ne!_


	2. Deadly Misunderstandings

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

**CHAPTER #1**

**Deadly Misunderstandings**

Almost two years have passed since the chaos threat and Tokyo, Japan has fallen back into its normal routine. The late summer evening brings with it the coolness of night time. The leaves of the cherry blossom trees are just beginning to fall and a half-moon reflects itself on the still waters of the lake. The sound of love birds wandering through Veno Park's more secluded areas gives way to the gentle music of the Hiyodoris and Robins singing from the treetops. A million stars twinkle on and off in the sky above. All is calm and cool and peaceful on this all too normal summer evening.

With so many of them up there, it is unlikely that any but the most trained astrological eye would notice a little pink star just beginning to reveal its light in the evening sky. It starts out small and unnoticeable, but quickly brightens and begins to fall. Very soon after, it becomes apparent that the pink falling star is not a star at all, but a beam of light making its way down towards the earth. A pink cloud appears above the beam as it expands into a circle large enough to hold four pre-teenaged children.

The light settles in a secluded area of Veno Park, and disappears again in the blink of an eye. The pink stone in the center of Small Lady's Crystal Time Key twinkles as the light disappears. Breathing heavily, Small Lady falls to her knees still clutching the Crystal Time Key in her right hand. Her Senshi uniform has changed dramatically since her last visit to the 20th century. Her old pink and yellow "Chibimoon" uniform has been replaced with the blue, green, gold, and silver colors representing the Sailor Senshi of the Moon AND Earth, Sailor Terramoon.

She now wears a blue collar with two small green strips, blue and green strips at the bottom of her skirt which have replaced with old yellow and pink ones. The bow on her chest in the front of her uniform is green and set off by the new golden heart-shaped henshin locket, which houses the Pink Moon Crystal, in its center. Her belt and choker are silver with a golden heart in the center, and the oversized bow on her back has disappeared altogether. Blue boots and golden armbands on the end of her white gloves finish the new look. Both uniform and powers have been upgraded as she has finally been granted "earth" powers originating from her father to complement her moon-based powers.

Unfortunately, however, her new powers are no where near as developed as the ones she had previously acquired - and lost in the two years since her return to Crystal Tokyo. For this reason, Crystal Tokyo's newest enemy proved a feat to powerful to be tackled alone. A close rescue at the hands of her three appointed guardians saved her from an early death, but left the four of them trapped in the midst of battle. With no other option, she managed to save her battle-weary friends by throwing them back into the past by way of the Time Warp. Thank goodness for the fast action of the Crystal Time Key. . .

For more information on HOW Small Lady lost her old powers and henshin and gained her new one, you'll have to wait for my "Crystal Tokyo" story to come out.

"Are you all right, Small Lady-sama?" A calm and composed male voice questioned placing a single hand upon the shoulder of the young soldier. Terramoon nodded, still in the midst of catching her breath. "You are not hurt at all?" Placing her hands on her knees, Sailor Terramoon pushed herself back up onto her feet turning to face the Prince of Mercury with a wearied smile. "Hai, Antiny-san. I am fine, just sore - - - and tired."

Prince Antiny, firstborn child of the future Sailor Mercury, was a gentle spirit with all-to-conspicuous blue hair falling to just about an inch above intelligent and handsome emerald-green eyes. With the appearance of a twelve year old, he was a genius beyond compare, having been taught by the best. His position in battle, however, proved to be a lot more offensive in nature than that of his mother before him.

His silent, surprise attacks and ability to remain cool and collected in the midst of trouble often proved a lethal quality to those enemies who were more likely to react out of anger and frustration. After giving the princess a once over with his VR visor, the Mercurian prince seemed satisfied. "You okay, Damien-kun?" He questioned turning his gaze upon a second one of his companions.

"I will live." Damien grumbled rubbing an ice-burn on his left forearm sorely where he had taken a hit. "No thanks to Small Lady no baka!" Intense reddish-purple eyes burned angrily behind raven black hair as he turned on the young princess. Prince Damien, firstborn to the future Sailor Mars, had a forceful and passionate personality that all too often put him at odds with the equally stubborn and – in his eyes – often foolish princess of the earth and moon. "What did you think you were doing out there!" He yelled, a bright red martain symbol appearing on his forehead as he did so. "You almost got yourself killed! You almost got - - - Triston killed!"

"I - - -"

Shaking his head, Prince Antiny pressed a button on the side of his visor. The aqua-blue symbol of Mercury revealed itself on his forehead as the visor retracted itself. "Try to calm down, Damien-kun." Antiny reproved coolly stopping Small Lady before she could interject her thoughts on the matter. "Now is not the time for that. We have more important matters than Small Lady's improper actions to address at the moment." Stepping in between the two of them, Antiny gave them both - what he hoped came out as – a serious and reproving look.

Kneeling down, Prince Antiny turned his attention to the final member of their party. "Triston-kun, can you hear me?" He questioned of the badly injured Jupitarian prince whom served as leader of Small Lady's guardians. Prince Triston was a tall and well-built youth with the appearance of a thirteen or fourteen-year-old. A leader by nature, his powerful stance demanded attention, while his swordsmanship and martial arts skills were unmatched by any but the best of swordsman and the King of Earth himself.

He was extremely overprotective of the young princess and had held an important place for her in his heart for many years waiting for the day when her physical age would reach a point that would make a "proper" relationship between them a viable option. Although he would sooner die than admit his feelings for her, he was the first of the three to jump in front of the Small Lady willingly taking the powerful attack that had been meant for her. "Triston-kun?" Prince Antiny tried once again, pursing his lip into a noticeable frown.

Sailor Terramoon's burgundy eyes filled with tears as she looked upon the state of the Jupitarian prince, the leader of her three male guardians. As much as she hated to admit it, Damien was right - - - for once. If she had stayed behind the castle gates like she had been told, her other guardians would not have had to come out after her and Triston wouldn't be . . . he couldn't be. . . "Go – Gomen nasai." She choked out tearfully. "I didn't mean for – is he going to be all right?"

Forming his face into a cool but determined expression, Prince Antiny released his VR visor once again with a single click. Prince Triston's warm chocolate brown eyes remained closed as he showed little response. Damien's stomach churned as he worried for his best friend. Small Lady might be his princess, and Antiny might be one of his friends, but Triston was, and always had been, his best friend. "Antiny-kun?" He questioned desperately wanting to know the answer to the Small Lady's question.

"He is - - -."Antiny began, before something else caught his attention. Shifting back up onto his feet and turning around in one fluid motion, Antiny began to type furiously using a combination of his visor and his computer to in on something in the distance. Damien blinked, eyes furrowing curiously as began to focus his energy out in the direction his friend was looking. Small Lady opened her mouth again, only to have Damien answer before she even had the chance to begin her question. "Something is coming this way . . . something evil."

Sailor Terramoon grumbled underneath her breath. Oh….she hated it when they silenced her like that, as if her abilities as a Senshi weren't even worth taking notice of. The young Senshi looked up as the rustling of branches exposed their newest enemy's location. Purple and Emerald eyes narrowed as the two guardians drew their swords moving protectively in front of Sailor Terramoon and Triston. "Hey!" She yelled at the two of them "You don't HAVE to stand in front of me. I can fight too you know!"

"You have done enough for one day." Prince Damien snapped back at her. Terramoon glared at him, anger mounting. "How does it look, Antiny-kun?" Damien requested brushing the princess's temper off as a minor issue as compared to assuring her safety. It wasn't that he didn't care for the princess; he simply saw her limited Senshi powers as little more than a nuisance and a joke.

As if on cue, the source of their worries chose that moment to make its self known. It was a strange-looking monster with mixtures of green, blue, and purple covering its tall and slender slug-like body. It held mostly feminine characteristics, although with monsters one can never be completely sure of gender. Half-walking and half-slithering, the multi-colored slug-like creature focused its one eye upon the two guys and Senshi that stood before it.

"Strong." Prince Antiny commented, however unconcernedly. "But no where near the strength of our last enemy." Removing his visor, Prince Antiny turned a firm gaze upon the Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo. "Your parents have trusted us to protect you." He replied with all the determination of a true guardian. "And that is what we intend to do . . . whether you like it or not."

"Must . . . Destroy . . . Opponents." Glaring orange eyes sized up her young opponents conspicuously. Impatiently, the slug-monster stamped her feet on the ground like an angry bull preparing to charge. Why did they not run away like all the others? Did they dare challenge her? "MUST DESTORY OPPONENTS! DESTROY! DESTROY!" With one finally battle cry, the slug monster began running towards the group at break-neck speed leaving a trail of slime and smoke behind her.

"Let me take care of it!" Sailor Terramoon insisted, anxious to prove herself worthy of joining the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Forcing herself out from behind her two "guardians," she began her usual - corny - speech. "I don't know who you are . . . or what you are, but in the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!" The monster stopped cocking her head to the side as she studied the pink-haired child attempting to stand up to her. A sadistic smirk crossed her face as she began to laugh heartily at the girl's threats.

Terramoon gritted her teeth, a tinge of pink coming into her cheeks. "Err . . . Moon Tiara, Boomerang!" The little pink tiara flew through the air towards the slug-monster who looked at it curiously. She watched as it came closer and closer . . .Terramoon's aim was precise until . . . the small golden tiara knocked the monster right in the middle of its forehead . . . then bounced off and landed on the ground in front of her. "Oft." The monster grunted, blinked for a second, and then began to rub her forehead furiously like a small boy who had just been kissed by a girl.

Biting as his lower lip a bit, Prince Antiny fought back against a growing smile of amusement, which proved it self to be a rather difficult task. Prince Damien, on the other hand, doubled over with laughter not even trying to hide the hilarity of the scene. "Come on, Small Lady no baka." Damien grinned as he composed himself and forced his way back in front of the young princess. "Stop showing off. Find a safe place to hide and leave the fighting to the real soldiers." Clutching his sword with one hand, he used his spare to brush a few stray locks of hair back from his face. "You got a plan, Antiny-kun?"

The Mercurian prince nodded mutely. Intelligent emerald eyes narrowed as a range of battle strategies already ran quickly through his young mind. "Hai, this one should be an easy target. She isn't nearly as strong as the ones the Sailor Guardian's have been fighting and . . . obviously not as intelligent either." Damien raised an impatient eyebrow at his friend's extended explanation, silently encouraging him to just lay out the plan already. Antiny flushed, a tinge of embarrassment showing on his face. "Err….right. Let's just try to surround her - - come at her from two different directions. If she is as thick-headed as she seems to be, she will be to confused to pick out a target."

A smirk played its way across Damien's face. "You really think she's THAT stupid?" He questioned watching their 'opponent' as she began powering up for her first assault. "Ok….now!" On Damien's call, the two boys split up setting themselves up for a quick and easy battle. Prince Damien teleported himself the short distance it took to put himself on the monster's right side just behind her range of sight, while Prince Antiny took to the trees making his way around to her left.

The slug-woman blinked, thrown off by Damien's sudden disappearing act. By the time she had recovered from the small light show, Antiny and Terramoon too had disappeared from her line of vision. Her face was a question mark. Behind her Damien smirked noticeably while waiting for Antiny to get into position. Stopping a good distance behind her, Antiny sent the Martain prince a silent signal. Damien nodded, and the two began powering up their attacks silently.

Sailor Terramoon stood behind a nearby tree and steamed. "What does he mean a real soldier. . .I am a real soldier!" Glancing out from behind the tree, the young girl's focus homed in on their obviously confused opponent. "OOooh, I will show them." Terramoon decided impulsively only moments before stepping out from her hiding place. "Hey, you!" The young soldier called out moving herself easily into Sailor Moon's signature pose. "For disturbing such a peaceful night, Sailor Terramoon will punish you! Earth Golden Melody!"

The slug-monster quickly regained its focus as its "opponent" reappeared directly in front of it. With a snake-like grin, it moved forewords just in time to miss being hit head-on by the combined attacks of the Mercurian and Martian princes. She easily dodged the beam of energy coming at her stomach, aiming her own attack directly at the now wide-open young Senshi. The attack planted itself in Terramoon's chest throwing her backwards into the very tree she was supposed to be hiding behind. Her burgundy eyes shut, turning the world black, as she slumped to the ground.

"Small Lady!" A chorus of male voices rang out. The slug-monster's narrowed its orange eyes dangerously, encouraged by the success of its first attack. She turned to face her two conscious opponents; Prince Antiny and Damien prepared themselves for another round of battle. "VARROOM!" The monster looked up, blinking curiously, as a motorcycle in the revved its engine somewhere in the distance. Was that a battle cry? Her curiosity getting the better of her, the slug-monster forgot about her old opponents and went off to find this new one.

Damien sweat dropped (anime-style) watching with a frown as the monster ran off towards the street. "Should we . . ."

"It is not our responsibility." Antiny answered shaking his head disbelievingly as he made his way back towards his two fallen friends. "Small Lady is. Come on." Nodding his agreement, Damien let the monster disappear from his sight, following Antiny back over to their landing spot. As they came closer, Antiny and Damien found a barely conscious Jupitarian prince hovering over the Small Lady. The leader of Small Lady's guardians cursed himself inwardly as he held the young princess gently in his lap. If only he hadn't been unconscious for so long, he could have prevented this.

Kneeling down next to them, Prince Antiny placed a single hand on his friends shoulder. "I am glad you are awake, Triston-kun." The young mercurian replied while placing his free hand on the side of Small Lady's neck to check for a pulse. She was alive and breathing normally. "How are you feeling?" He questioned with concern over the both of them.

Prince Triston replied by glaring dangerously at his two friends and teammates. "Never mind me! What did you morons think you were doing leaving her over here by herself! You were supposed to be protecting her!" Annoyance and concern were written clearly on the Jupitarian face as he brushed a few strands of the young lady's hair gently back from her face. Antiny sighed as he pulled out his visor once more to do a scan. He expected no less from their leader, who obviously cared a lot about the young princess, perhaps even more than his position would require. . . .

Damien just shook his head covering his relief over his friend's having returned to the living with a neutral expression. Turning from the trio, the Martian prince crossed his arms in front of him defensively while using his energy to focus out on the surrounding area. If that strange-looking monster should happen to return this way, he was going to be ready for it. A frown marked his face as he began to feel a new wave of energy signatures headed their way. "Um, guys. . ." Damien started just as a group of unidentified shadowy figures appeared in the distance. "I believe we have more visitors."

The leader of the small group looked up noting the six shadows with a scowl before glancing worriedly back towards the Small Lady, reluctant to leave her side. With a soft smile, the mercurian prince gazed through his visor at their leader. "I will take care of her." Antiny tried to assure his friend. Overcautiously, Prince Triston studied him as if trying to discern weather or not his friend was fully telling the truth. Antiny sighed. "I will not leave her side. I promise." Seeming satisfied, Triston gently lowered her head back to the ground before rising slowly to his feet to join Damien.

Shifting Small Lady's head into his lap, Antiny gave her another once over before looking worriedly up in their leaders direction. Silently, he wondered if it may not have been a better idea - considering his condition - to have left Triston with the Small Lady. But then, there was nothing he could do about it at this point. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small mini-data computer, similar to the one Sailor Mercury used, and began to pull up figures on their newest opponents.

(END SCENE)

Hino Rei, eighteen years old and newly graduated from T.A. Girls Private School, entered Veno Park late one Friday evening. Her long raven-colored hair fell gracefully around a short-sleeved green v-neck top and blue jean skirt, until a gentle summer breeze blew it back behind her shoulders once more. A small sigh couldn't help but escape her lips as she made her way past couple after couple enjoying a romantic night beneath the stars.

Slowly but pointedly, the young woman made her way down to the pier where Chibiusa had last left them almost two full years ago. Her violet eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as the memory of the girl's last departure played itself over in her head. Sure, she was fond of the future princess whose extended visits they had all come to expect, but she had to wonder just why it was that the girl would come and stay so long. Was she lonely in the future? Were there not any other children in the future for her to play with? A small frown was present on Rei's face as she made her way to the edge of the pier.

Sitting down gracefully, she removed her brown sandals seating them down beside her before dipping her small feet into the cool water. It was obvious the Senshi - the inners in any case - lived in the Crystal Palace in the future Crystal Tokyo. 'Are there no other children in the future?' She had to wonder. Gazing over the rippling waters, Rei's focus homed in on a particular boat with a particularly familiar couple sitting side by side on the lake. 'Usagi and Mamoru…' Were they the only ones who got to be happy and prosperous in the future? What about the rest of them? Would destiny also allow them love, family, and children? If so, why was she still sitting here alone on a Friday afternoon?

Shaking her head in frustration at the infamous couple, Rei got her feet slipping back into her sandals before heading into other areas of the park at a lazy pace. She wasn't sure exactly where she wanted to go. She only knew that she didn't want to spend another summer evening alone at the temple with only her grandfather for company. Perhaps she should have pursued a relationship with Yuuichirou (Chad) while she still had the chance, but she hadn't and now he was gone. But somehow, he had just never felt like "the one."

So lost in thought was she that she barely noticed the light, yet still noticeable, foreboding feeling of negative energy beginning to resonate through the park until she was almost right on top of it. Violet eyes narrowed instantly going on the defensive. It didn't appear all that terribly powerful, but she had learned after three years of fighting youma, diamons, fake Senshi and everything else under the sun that that fact could easily change within an instant. As a precaution, she pulled out her communicator pressing the "all-call" button to contact the other inner planetary soldiers. "Minna, there is negative activity in Veno Park. I haven't located it yet, but I'm on my way."

"Hai, we'll meet you there, Rei-chan."

"Right." Cutting the communication, Hino Rei reached for her henshin stick holding it over her head. "**Mars Crystal Power, Make-up**!" Waves of fire so intense they would cause severe burns to any 'normal' person wrapped themselves around her forming into a red and white Senshi outfit with a golden star choker on it - an addition that came about during their battle with chaos two years before. Sailor Mars was awake and ready for battle.

(- - - - - - - - - -)

"The negative energy appears to have come from north-northwest." The blue-clad warrior, Sailor Mercury, commented leading her fellow Senshi while typing commands rapidly into her computer. "Their appears to have already been a battle. The attacks have stopped, but there are still some unreadable signatures just up ahead." Eyebrows furrowed as baby-blue eyes focused curiously on the readings her computer was picking up. For some reason, she was having difficulty getting an accurate reading on the life energies they were now approaching. In all actuality, it reminded her of her readings on Chibiusa. She never had been able to pick up a completely accurate reading on the child - presumably due to the fact that - technically - she wasn't supposed to exist yet.

"There!" Sailor Moon declared earnestly pointing in the direction of a small band of young men, clad in armor of differentiating shades, all hovering around the limp form of a ten-year-old girl. Crystal-blue eyes grew wide in over-dramatized horror. Anxiously, she pushed her way to the front of the group. "Oh my. . .It's Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon was ready to rush over to the child when she felt Mars grabbed hold of her. "Mars. . .let go!" Sailor Moon yelled at her friend. "Chibiusa is hurt. . .I have to get to her."

"We know that, Sailor Moon no baka! Wait for Mercury to do a scan before you go rushing into things!"

"I can't. . ." Mercury replied with a small frown causing the other Senshi to look back at her. "I can't get a good reading on them." Sighing, she replaced her mini-data computer back inside her sub-space pocket.

"Chibiusa is hurt?" A cool male voice questioned, joining Sailor Moon in the front of the group. Behind his white mask, Tuxedo Kamen looked out at the group of guys huddled around his future daughter with an obvious frown. Although her last trip to this century had brought her in contact with more than one "male friend," she had only been eight-years-old then. And of course, she was only five-years-old when their first adventure with her began. How old was she now? He couldn't tell. . .but something about the sight of what appeared to be a fourteen-year-old young man standing in between him and his young daughter caused his paternal instincts to kick into high gear. Not wasting a minute, he made his way straightaway towards her.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Prince Triston shut his eyes while fighting back against dizziness, the slight feeling of clamminess running under his skin, and pain radiating from the gash he had taken previously on his left side. When he opened his eyes again, the world blurred for a moment before returning to - almost - complete focus. Brown eyes narrowed in on the caped man as he began to approach. Triston blinked. He was seeing the battlefield they had just escaped from. "I will take care of this." Prince Triston replied roughly while going forewords to meet Tuxedo Kamen halfway across the field that separated them. He blinked again, and the image he was seeing reverted back to the actual reality.

"Who are they Antiny-kun?" Damien questioned back to his Mercurian friend. 'A one on one. This should be interesting. . .I hope Triston is up for this.' Expression remaining neutral, he kept up a defensive / protective stance in front of the unconscious princess with one hand resting on his undrawn sword and eyes narrowed intensely. 'They look like the Sailor Guardians, but that can't be. They are back in Crystal Tokyo, and this definitely isn't Tokyo.' And again, who were the odango-ed Senshi and caped man in the front? He had never seen them before. It must be trap of some sort. . .

"I am having trouble getting an accurate reading." Prince Antiny replied typing some commands quickly into his computer before double-checking the young lady's pulse once again. "Something is messed up. According to my readings, we never even left Crystal Tokyo. I can not figure out where we are, much less who they are." Sighing, he ran his hand over the princess's head checking to be sure she hadn't drawn blood or caused herself a concussion or something of the like.

The two men met in the middle of the grassy field stopping mere feet from each other. At such close proximity, Prince Triston had to look up just to meet Tuxedo Kamen's gaze. The Jupitarian's chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously. 'No one is going to threaten my princess as long as I am still able to fight.' Placing his hands on the handles of the twin swords at either side of his forest-green armor, Triston pursed his lips together studying his enemy while attempting to keep his injury and recent return to consciousness well-hidden.

Tuxedo Kamen watched the man with intense blue eyes. They seemed to be piercing sapphires of curiosity and wariness. Of course Tux didn't need a sword to fight, but he was quite aware of the young man and his twin blades. A slight wind swept across the field, catching Tuxedo Kamen's cape and slightly moving his raven-colored hair. He said nothing at first, his gaze slightly looking beyond the young man in front of him to the sight where his future daughter was being taken care of by some other young men. His focus came back to the man in front of him and instantly he noted that his 'opponent' was not entirely well. He filed that information away to the depths of his mind and brought out the most passing questions. "Who are you? What is your purpose here?" 'So help me if he's here to harm Chibiusa...' Although Tux thought that wasn't likely.

Prince Triston scowled body tensing in preparation as the image in front of him shifted once more to the scene of battle. "The name is Triston." The young man replied roughly through narrowed eyes. He took in a deep breath as a small gust of wind blew past his face cooling down the heat raising up beneath his skin. A bit of a smile crossed his face. "And my purpose here is to stand between you and them." Behind him, he felt Damien throw up a fire-energy barrier around himself and the two remaining members of their party. Triston's arms crossed as he withdrew his swords from their hilts crossing them in front of him. "If you want to see her, you will have to go through me." The prince answered hotly. As he blinked again, the image before him momentary returned to reality before a second blink returned him to the battlefield in Crystal Tokyo. He stood in a battle ready position, intent on remaining in between Tuxedo and the Small Lady.

"Violence isn't the way to do this if you are protecting Sailor Chibimoon." Tuxedo still didn't move, but he prepared for a fight. He held his right hand up, as if in a defensive position, yet he had no weapon in it. "It's my objective to make sure she's all right." He flexed his fingers, debating weather or not to create a rose or four first or to bring out his sword like cane.

'Who is this guy?' Damien wondered, a bit perplexed by the caped man's stance in the battle. Why wasn't he attacking? What was his strategy? His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his burning purple-eyed gaze back to his mercurian friend. "I'm working on it." Antiny grumbled with frustration at his continually coming up with the same response. 'How could it be showing that we never Crystal Tokyo?' Running a hand back through his hair, Antiny shut his eyes taking in a calming breath before leaning over the computer once more. If we never left Tokyo, then. . .the gears in his mind were beginning to turn. "Tell Triston to wait a minute. . ."

"Wait?" Damien questioned as if the very concept of the word were foreign to him. His face formed into an anxious scowl. Triston was in no position to battle; the enemy probably knew that and wanted to play with his mind or something by appearing as their allies. Besides, the Sailor Guardians were in Crystal Tokyo and this definitely WASN'T Tokyo. "You are too slow." The martain prince hissed back in anxious annoyance. There was no time to wait. What if the princess needed to get to go to the hospital wing or something? "Triston no baka, They are full of shit and you know it! If you can't fight him, I will."

'What does he mean, if I can't fight him?' Triston frowned, his pride turning on at the very suggestion of Damien's outburst. Taking in another deep breath, the Jupitarian prince continued to fight against his body's continuing protests, in particular he was purposefully forcing himself not to favor his left side in any fashion. So long as he was standing still like this, that wasn't all too difficult . "Check your sources. Chibimoon doesn't exist any more. If you want to get any nearer to that girl, you will have to go through me.' His hands gripped the handles of the twin swords tighter, beginning to fire them up with waves of electric energy, as he stood readily in front of the man.

Tuxedo Kamen blinked, a shocked look upon his face. "Chibimoon doesn't exist anymore?" Those words put fear into Tuxedo Kamen's heart, fear and worry. He took a step back , kneeling to the ground, searching. This way, he could easily get past the young man in front of him and over towards the others, in a second, he got over there through his Earth connection. He could tell just through vision and gut intuition that that girl was his future daughter. "Chibiusa..." He whispered as he released his contact with the ground he looked up to Triston and nodded. "If that is the way you want it, then so be it." Tux stood, ready to take this guy on. Family was the most important thing in the world to Tuxedo Kamen and he would be damned if he let anyone stand in the way of him and his future progeny. This time, he decided he would show he meant business. In his left hand he created a single, solitary rose and waited for this guy's first move.

The young man was more than a little thrown off by Tuxedo Kamen's act of kneeling, seeming to focus elsewhere. Something about that was familiar. . .but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. His head felt as if he had just swallowed a little too much cold medicine. His skin still held that cool and clammy feeling about it, but he did his best to push it away and ignore it. His first priority was to insure the Small Lady's safety - never mind his own condition. Determinedly, Triston fought past the cloudiness before his vision and finished powering up his weapons. He took a small step back to increase the distance between them just slightly before sending out his first attack. With his right hand, he swung his sword forewords while silently releasing his "Electric Dragon" attack from the left one. (consider it a "Super" level attack - about equal to the Senshi's attacks from the Infinity series - The "S" series if you are more familiar with the anime.)

Tux knew a lightning attack when he saw one. Jupiter had shown him many over the course of their time fighting and he jumped up quickly, throwing the rose at his hands. With his right, he produced his cane and extended it to shoot down at Triston's side. 'I've got to take him out!' Blinking the world into focus, Triston jerked to the side in time to miss the cane attack. Tuxedo's rose came across his right hand, but the young prince held tightly onto his sword. Actually, the sting from the rose didn't hurt nearly so bad as the effect of jerking the as-of-yet untreated wound on his left side in such a way had. The battle continued. Inwardly, he consider his position in this and had to admit it wasn't a good one.

He was loosing steam more quickly than he would have liked and focusing on Tuxedo's attacks got harder and harder the longer they fought. Attempting not to reveal his disadvantage by favoring his left side was almost impossible. Despite his best attempts not to, Triston couldn't help but to favor his left side a bit as he landed again before forcing himself to straighten up once more. Cursing his lips together forcefully, he ignored the pain radiating from the wound and sent out another "Electric Dragon" attack at his caped opponent. A dragon-shaped electric storm was released from each sword coming towards Tuxedo Kamen from both sides.

Luckily for Tuxedo Kamen, his cane was not a conductor of electricity, for he was able to block the electricity. He contemplated using his energy attack but decided against it. Once the energy was stopped from hitting him, Tuxedo Kamen came in closer, throwing a barrage of roses at the kid's feet, not trying to kill him. He knew the kid favored his left side and was going to use that to his advantage. Walking forward, Tux watched as the roses wrapped thorny vines around the younger man's feet. "I told you before I don't want to fight you. I just want to see that young woman over there, we all do." Tux came charging forward at Triston and extended his cane grasping it in both hands to use as a shield of sorts for both swords.

Tuxedo's words escape the Jupitarian prince who was just barely managing to dodge the onslaught of roses when Tuxedo's vines began wrapping themselves around his feet and lower lowers. "Err-uh…" Triston gritted his teeth against the thorny scratches, but the perpetual movement required to dodge the attacks was quickly wearing him down where pain from the side he favored was more and more difficult to fight through.

His breathing was heavy and his intense chocolate-colored gaze were quickly taking on a more hazy/cloudy and glassy look as his concentration lapsed. He blinked and saw Tuxedo approaching him. He blinked again and saw his previous enemy closing in. A tad bit disoriented by this, Triston stopped to get regain his footing, shaking his head in an effort to push away the ever-approaching darkness. He position was quickly being forced from offensive to defensive in nature.

As Tuxedo Kamen came in closer, he decided to take a chance and used his cane to block both swords, then kicked the younger man in the side he was favoring. He hoped that would have to have force him to drop, but once he could he would try and help the young man. "Stand down! We honestly don't want to harm you if you are protecting Chibimoon." She may not exist to Triston, but she existed to Tuxedo Kamen. What did he mean, "she doesn't exist anymore" anyways?

Triston's face paled, a wave of darkness passing over his eyes, as the pain going into his side radiated out through his body causing him to spontaneously open his left hand. The one sword feel from his hand, but he didn't bother reaching for it. He staggered back for a moment before regaining his footing and using his now free hand to balance his remaining sword moving it back into a battle ready position. "I won't stand down." Triston answered back stubbornly through gritted teeth.

"I don't know you. You won't go near her." The haze before his eyes grew more pronounced as he began throwing more energy into powering up another attack. "Shut up your tricks and . . ." His words faltered as tried once more to bring things into focus. Loss of blood from the gash he had taken previously was quickly making him more and more disoriented. Once again, he was seeing the battle in Crystal Tokyo. "and fight, Sa'omi." Behind him, Prince Damien frowned watching his friend fight a losing battle and debated dropping the barrier he placed around the princess in order to aid his friend. He was just about to do exactly that when Antiny's voice interrupted him cause him to stop and look back.

(- - - - - - - - - )

"Mars, let go!" Sailor Moon watched anxiously as Tuxedo Kamen made his way towards their future daughter only to be met half-way by a brown-haired young man in forest-green armor with golden lining and a determined expression on his face. She paused, watching the young man and her lover through curious crystal-blue eyes. Who was he? Was he with Chibiusa? 'Chibiusa. . .' Her eyes traveled once more back to her future daughter. The girl unconscious with her cone-shaped pink odangos falling limply across the lap of a blue-haired youth with a mini-computer and visor similar to the ones their own Sailor Mercury was currently focused on. He didn't appear to be hurting her, and yet - - her body tensed as Damien threw up a fiery shield around the three of them. Her mind flashed back to the battle with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. She remembered the invisible shield that had kept her from protecting her daughter as her heart-crystal was swallowed whole. She lay limp . . . "Chibiusa. . .I have to help her."

Beside her, Sailor Mars' fiery red eyes were focusing on the young man whom had thrown up the barrier. That energy - - she'd recognize that energy anywhere. The intense and fiery flames of her home planet were all too familiar. The young man in question wore red-orange armor of a color that blended almost perfectly with the dancing flames just inches in front on it. Her purple eyes honed in on the marking at the top-right side of his chest - - the symbol of Mars. Her mind returned to her earlier thoughts. _Were Usagi and Mamoru the only ones who got to be happy and prosperous in the future? What about the rest of them? Would destiny also allow them love, family, and children?_ Damien shifted his position turning to gaze in her direction. Sailor Mars looked up just in time to meet his curious gaze. Purple eyes burned intensely into equally intense violet ones. Distractedly, she loosened her hold on their leader's arm.

Seeing her opportunity, Sailor Moon had just managed to release herself from Mars' grip when Jupiter stepped in front of her placing a hand on either one of her shoulders. Drawing her attention away from the ensuing battle, Sailor Jupiter met her leader's gaze. "Sailor Moon, matte. Listen, I know fighting tactics. What that kid wants is a one-on-one. If we all go barging in, it will only escalate into a even larger battle. We don't even know for sure if they are our enemies yet." Sailor Moon and Venus both turned to stare at their friend disbelievingly. Inwardly, Jupiter wasn't surprised by their looks. Her first instinct was to rush in and get things done, but - - her gaze turned back towards the battle. Her brown-eyes studied the young man trying to face-off against Tuxedo Kamen - - She didn't know why, but she didn't want to see the young man hurt. Against all of them, he wouldn't have a fighting chance. . .

"But. . ." Sailor Moon faltered at Jupiter's sudden change of strategies. "Chibiusa . . ."

"Chibiusa is fine." Sailor Mercury interrupted, still typing away with her computer. Pressing a button up next to her ear, she withdrew her visor for further assistance. "She just knocked herself out. She is a little scratched up, maybe with a sprained wrist, but she is going to be just fine." Mercury gently assured the cornflower blonde with a confident smile before returning to her calculations. Friends or not, she wanted to know as much as she could about these mysterious newcomers. "But, I agree with Jupiter. We should let Tuxedo talk things out with the young man." She put in after a moment of silence.

"I think the talking part is over." Sailor Venus replied blue-eyes watching intently as the young man released his first attack - what appeared to be a wave of electricity shaped into the form of a dragon. Tuxedo Kamen dodged without much trouble. She wasn't surprised - - until her gaze fixed itself on her fellow Senshi. Sailor Moon's eyes kept shifting anxiously from Tuxedo to Chibiusa and back again as she winced whenever an attack was thrown his way and kept calling out for him to "be careful." That wasn't altogether unusual, but the other three. . . Jupiter was watching Tuxedo with clinched fist and dangerous look in her eyes. The way she reacted as each attack was thrown made you almost wonder just which side she was supporting. Mars seemed to be stuck in a starring contest with the raven-haired young man, and both had unreadable expressions on their face. As for Mercury - she had long since quit typing and was starring from the computer screen to the group surrounding Chibiusa with an ash-white expression of shock on her face.

Sailor Venus blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Were they picking up on something she wasn't? Curiously, she made her way over toward the genius of the group. Neither Mars nor Jupiter seemed to take note of her movement. "What's wrong, Mercury?" Sailor Venus questioned while trying to make sense of her fellow Senshi's odd reactions. For a short few moments, she was greeted with silence. Even more curious, Venus glanced over Mercury's shoulder to find an image of the three young men pulled up on the screen. But as the writing was native mercurian, she couldn't make heads or tales of the rest of it. "Have you figured out who they are?" She questioned again prodding her friend for an answer. Mercury nodded silently as the rest of the Senshi turned their attention to the blue-haired Senshi. Their eyes seemed to search for confirmation.

"So. . . Who are they!" Sailor Mars questioned hotly, her tone demanding a definite answer.

"They are from the future." Mercury replied finally just as Tuxedo's vines were wrapping themselves around Triston's feet. Her voice was quiet as she continued, while wearing an expression that suggested disbelief at her own words. "They are the children of the Sailor Senshi in the future." She explained continuing to stare at her computer until a loud and yet - - inwardly familiar - - voice caused her to look up.

(- - - - - - - - - - -)

"Shit!" Antiny cursed aloud just as his computer finally managed to clear things out for him. Pushing Small Lady off of his lap, Antiny stood to his feet. "Damien, drop the barrier."

"Nani? Is something wrong with Small Lady?"

"Iie."

"Then stay with her. I'm going to help Triston."

"Iie!"

Damien narrowed his eyes, as his friend's short answers were beginning to annoy him. "Why, the hell not! Stop giving one word answers!"

"I will go."

"I will go!"

"It's not what it seems to be, Damien. Your hot-head will probably get him killed! Let me out of this stupid barrier! I will explain in a minute. You stay with Small Lady!" Damien glared at the mercurian prince, arguing with him shortly, before finally relenting. He dropped the barrier just long enough for Antiny to step out before raising it up again around himself and the Small Lady. Frowning, Antiny paused momentarily to get a feel for where the two warriors were standing. He - unlike his hot-headed Martian companion - wasn't one to go rushing blindly into a fight. 'Did he just say, Sa'omi?' Antiny thought, eyebrows furrowing. 'He is losing it...'

(- - - - - - - - -)

Mercury's eyes fell back upon the blue-haired young man - that is to say, her future son - as he rose to his feet obviously flustered over something. She followed his gaze back into the battle, on the young man who insisted on fighting Tuxedo Kamen. Now that she thought about it, the look on his face . . .His emerald-green eyes held a distant look she had often seen in the hospital while shadowing her mother's rounds, as if he weren't quite tuned into reality. Frowning, she reopened her computer doing a scan of the young man and pulling up a few vitals. "This can not continue much longer." Mercury thought, not liking what she was pulling up. 'That one is hurt much worse any of the others.'

"Sa'omi?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered aloud. He looked the younger guy over and knew if he didn't do something soon, he'd most likely die of massive blood loss. In one carefully placed and pulled punch, Tuxedo Kamen attempted to knock the kid out. He caught him before he hit the ground, lowering him down slowly, and placed a hand right on the gash. "Stubborn, I commend you for that, but you need more medical attention than Chibimoon does at the moment." He noted the kid was still avoiding passing out, and hoped that he wouldn't go right back to attacking him.

The stubborn Jupitarian prince finally fell, but fought whole-heartedly against loosing consciousness. "Let go." He grumbled weakly, still trying to struggle back onto his own feet. "Leave. . .her alone." He pleaded anxiously, swallowing his pride as his henshin finally released on him. He was left in a pair of black slacks and a forest green top that had a large red spot where the blood had soaked through on his left side. "She isn't - strong anymore. Leave her alone. She is - worth nothing to you."

Prince Antiny winced sympathetically for his friend, before deciding that now would be a good time to intervene between the two. 'He is even more stubborn than Small Lady.' Antiny thought as he took hold of his sword pressing it down into the hilt far enough that it would lock, prevent anyone else - in particular Triston - from attempting to release it for their own use. "Matte!"

Placing a single hand over the young man chest, Tuxedo was able to effectively hold him down as he continued to struggle against him. "She is worth a lot to me actually. Do not worry, I am not going to harm her. Farthest thing from my mind . . . ever." Tuxedo Kamen's voice was calm and caring as he released a golden energy healing up the young man's wound so he wouldn't bleed to death. "You should rest now."

Triston continued trying to struggling, but the older man's hand was firm and his energy was failing him. The temptation to slip back into peaceful unconsciousness was strong. Tuxedo made sure the over-persistence young man wasn't going to throw any more attacks before looking up to the other young man, noting he didn't seem to want to fight. "I would wait, but your friend here needs a little help. Who are you?"

Not knowing for sure the older man's intentions for his friend, the Mercurian prince rushed foreword dropping to a kneel just a few short feet from the caped man. "King Endymion-sama, matte. Please. . .There has been a misunderstanding. We are - - Small Lady's guardians." The cool and soothing aura he always carried moved like a gently flowing stream around him as he stopped to collect a breath. "Small Lady didn't have the time to tell us where - err…when she intended to land us." Growing silent for a moment, he glanced respectfully up towards the man and found himself meeting his eyes before flushing slightly and averting his gaze shyly back down again. "It took me until now to recognize you behind your disguise. Gomen nasai."

Approaching the trio from behind, the Sailor Senshi approached the trio awkwardly. Oddly enough, this was likely the first fight that had ever been seen where the Senshi stood on the side while 'Tuxedo Kamen' did the fighting. Sailor Mercury's face was white as she slipped her computer back into her sub-space pocket once more before turned her ocean-blue gaze on the young man knelt before Tuxedo. Antiny could feel his face growing hotter under her intense stare. Embarrassed at the attention, the mercurian prince continued to look downwards avoiding her gaze. . .

(- - - - - - - - )

It was Sailor Jupiter's turn to look anxious. Her brown-eyed gaze took on its familiar protective look as she clinched her fist all the more. She was moments from inviting herself into the two men's battle when Triston finally fell, being caught by Tuxedo Kamen. The strongest member of the Inner Planetary Senshi headed out just at the same time Prince Antiny did, with the rest of the Senshi close behind her. She stopped, words interrupted, as the young man fell into a hurried kneel in front of Tuxedo Kamen.

Giving up his fruitless struggle, Prince Triston turned his gaze towards what appeared to be a familiar energy. His eyes quickly picked Jupiter out of the group of Senshi. As he blinked a couple of times, the image switched between the future Jupiter and the current one - but the differences were actually quite minimal. The sight of a familiar face was comforting as Triston called out to her in a tired voice. "Mother?" He questioned hopefully, tense muscles finally starting to relax after the recent battle.

Sailor Jupiter look down at the young man with a look that revealed a mixture of anger, confusion, and protectiveness. "What's his name?" She questioned of the blue-haired youth, glancing up briefly before returning her gaze to her son. Her eyes softened quickly, however, as Triston's hopeful chocolate-brown gaze met her own. Pushing Tuxedo's hand out of the way, she replaced it with her own. Gently, she used her free hand to brush a few stray hair back from his face. Triston seemed to forget about Tuxedo Kamen as he gave his mother his full attention. He blushed slightly at her mothering and worried gaze but was to tired to protest.

"Hmm? Oh, he is Prince Triston of Jupiter." Antiny answered looking over his friend with a worried gaze before looking uncertainly back to Tuxedo Kamen. Emerald-green eyes focused respectfully at the man in question in a way that Tuxedo actually - - wasn't quite used to. "Majesty?" The young man questioned again still watching him from a formal kneeling position. All in all, the prince of mercury - not surprisingly - was the humblest of Small Lady's guardians although his tendency to speak out and take the offensive position in battle was quite different than his mother's preferred style of fighting.

Seeing that the young man was now being taken care of by Mercury and Jupiter, Tuxedo was able to devote more of his attention to the blue-haired young man in front of him. "It is alright. That is the reason I wear it." Tuxedo answered rising to his feet. Looking ahead to check on Chibimoon, he was greeted with the sight of Sailor Mars yelling at her future son, the raven-haired youth arguing back with an amused glint in his eyes, and Sailor Moon just trying to avoid the line of fire between them. Shaking his head, he looked back at Antiny offering him a hand up. "And you do not need to keep calling me 'majesty.' It is just Mamoru in this time. Why don't you tell me your name, we can go check on Chibimoon."

'Chibimoon?' Prince Antiny thought, momentarily confused, as he accepted a helping hand up onto his feet. 'Oh, I see.' Nodding his agreement, the mercurian prince glanced in the direction of his Martian friend. Somehow though, he wasn't all that surprised by what he saw. "Hai, Maj - er, Mamoru-san." The young prince replied watching curiously as he powered down into a pair a slacks with a black top under his signature green jacket. "My name is Antiny, and the hot-head trying to annoy Mars is Damien - her son." He had to grin a bit at his friends' reactions to all this as he powered down into a simple pair of blue jeans and a light-green, short-sleeved t-shirt ( Haha - I bet you expected him to be wearing blue didn't you:P ). "Oh, and she isn't Chibimoon anymore. She is Sailor Terramoon now."

It didn't take Damien too long to recognize his mother's energy once she was within range, but still - - he couldn't help but be confused. The Sailor Guardians were supposed to be protecting Crystal Tokyo. What were they doing here? Not being 100 certain of Mars' truthfulness, he turned to a battle strategy he'd learned while going at it with the Small Lady in the future - - - He stalled by asking annoying questions that kept sending the conversation in circles. Damien grinned mischievously as he stood behind his fiery barrier with his arms crossed. ". . . Yes, but can prove that you're you? How can you be sure you're not someone else?"

Prince Antiny rolled his eyes grinning slightly as he and Mamoru met up with Damien, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars - who looked like she was about ready to strangle her future progeny. "Damien no baka, you know it's possible you might just be risking your very existence?" The young mercurian called out with a small laugh. The response he received was a questioningly raised eyebrow. Prince Antiny shook his head. "Small Lady dumped us in the 20th century. This is your mother, Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion." He explained simply. Growing silent, Damien blinked starring among the trio disbelievingly. "The king and queen want to check on their daughter . . . "

"Huh? Oh, right." Dropping the fiery barrier from around them, he watched as Sailor Moon rushed forward to take Chibimoon in her arms. As soon as she had her daughter in her arms, Sailor Moon used her energy to power the two of them back down into their normal state. Usagi was left in a short red skirt with a green top and a light pink jacket. Chibiusa, on the other hand, was left in her pure-white princess dress with yellow circles around the neckline - an almost exact duplicate of the one worn by her mother before her. Usagi blinked starring down at her seemingly sleeping daughter in awe. It had been so long since she'd seen her in this dress. She had grown so much since then; the small girl was finally beginning to grow into a young lady. Coming up beside them, Mamoru ran a gentle hand over his daughter's head glad to see to her safety.

Sailor Mars smiled at the newly reunited family before reversing back into the blue jean skirt and green v-neck top she had been wearing before all of this had begun. Once satisfied that he no longer needed to look after the Small Lady, Prince Damien turned to face his future mother seeming to study her for a moment before speaking up. "You know this 'technically' means my mother is about eight-hundred something years younger than me?" His eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully for a moment. "Gross!"

"You had better be glad I don't have my broom with me." Hino Rei told her future son with a slight smirk. Laughing, Damien shot his mother a grin which she returned before they fell into a conversation concerning the carelessness of their respective princesses.

(- - - - - - - - - -)

"How bad is it, Mercury?"

Pulling her blue-eyed gaze off of her future son, Mercury dutifully turned her attention to the hurt member of their party. Setting down on her knees Japanese style, she pulled her visor out for a quick scan. Her computer picked up on the wound that had just recently been healed. Surprisingly unabashed, Sailor Mercury pushed Triston's shirt up enough to get a look at the offending area. Such an action wasn't unusual for someone who volunteered regularly at the hospital and planned to someday be a doctor. She ran her hand over the offending area, before turning to Jupiter with a smile. "He's going to be fine. He won't need stitches or anything since the wound has been healed, but he lost a lot of blood. . . He needs to rest."

Still laying back, Triston rolled his eyes in his mother's direction. "See, you worry to much . . ." The Jupitarian prince told her with a sly grin. His expression, however, turned to one of worry as his mind thought back to the state he'd found the Small Lady in. "But, Small Lady. How is she?"

Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow slightly grinning knowingly at him. "Now, who is worrying? She is with her parents. She will be fine." She assured him before brushing away another few strands of hair that the wind kept blowing back into his face.

The young prince blushed deeply before attempting to push his mother's hand away. "Stop that! Leave it alone. I'm not five years old anymore." He protested, while struggling once again to escape her grasp and get back up onto his feet. . .but her hand was firm. Triston sighed finally giving in. 'In a way, I am glad Small Lady is unconscious so I don't have to deal with her watching this.' As he finally began to allow his mind and body to switch out of battle mode, the young prince quickly found himself slipping back again into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

(- - - - - - - -)

**Kotaroh - **Oh, I definitely intend to write more. The first time I wrote this it came out to nine chapters. It was my first fanfic to actually complete. Unfortunately, I was a new writer back then so I'm rewriting it. Here's the Second Chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!

**raincloudblue - **Hehe - Thanks a million. I began to wonder a while back why "Chibimoon" only got access to here Mother's powers and never her Father's, so I had the idea of combining the two and making her the Senshi of the Moon AND Earth. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hollie Daye - **These are my favorite kind of reviews - the ones that let me know what I'm doing right, and what I need to fix. ; I wondered while I was writing this if I ought to address what the Senshi were doing, but I really just wanted to focus on character development for Tuxedo Kamen and Triston. Taking what you said into consideration though, I decided to address the Senshi's reactions to the battle first off in Chapter 2. I hope it turns out as good as Chapter one. Tell me what you think, okay?

**Eternal Lady - **Here is the second chapter I promised. I'm typing it now and will try to get it out as soon as possible, especially since I got such AWESOME reviews! I've never actually read the manga either. Aside from listening to people who've read it, what I did was go to and type in "Sailor Moon Manga" - - I was able to get all the information I needed from there. This might work for you to.

**Traser SyberJedi - **I would have to say that Tuxedo is one of my favorite characters in the sailor moon universe. If this turns out like the last version did, Mercury and Antiny should get a chapter all their own later on, but I can't make any promises right this moment. We'll see what happens. I do believe that I would like to eventually bring the Shintennou into the NeoStars storyline. I am still deciding whom to pair my Senshi with amoung the Shintennou and the Knights. I've already decided for Mars and Venus. Still deciding on Mercury and Jupiter. . .(Not all will be with the generals and not all will be with the knights…that I can promise…)

**FireSenshi2 - **One new chapter hot off the press. . . I really hope you enjoy it and keep reading! Thanks a million for the review! Love your name btw. Are you a Mars fan? Hope to here from you again! hugs all reviewers I'm going to try and do this for my reviewers each chapter.

(- - - - - - - - - -)


	3. AUTHORS NOTES

****

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)

Author's Notes: _Ohayo, minna! After reading the first two chapters a couple of times. . . I decided that writing the same scene twice (even if it was from different points of view) was a dumb idea. Like one of my reviewers said, all it really did was make for a very slow and almost pointless chapter . . . So, I decided to combine chapters one and two into one long chapter, and take it from there. I put these authors note here - 1.) To let you know what's going on...and 2.) Because I didn't want to lose any of the great reviews I got, by deleting the extra chapter. -_

_Hope no one is confused by this. . . . The Next Chapter will be on it's way very soon. BTW, thanks for all the nice reviews! _


	4. Love in All it's Different Forms

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Love - in All Its Different Forms**_

**Author's Notes: **Erm . . . Yeah, I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I hope it is worth the wait. It isn't nearly as long as chapter one, but then, that was two chapters put together. I have decided that, in the course of this story, I would like to at least have the chance the "introduce" the "Chibi-Senshi" who will be some day take the place of the current "Sailor Senshi." I mainly plan on doing that through flashbacks, and hope it doesn't take away from the storyline itself. If I do it correctly, hopefully, it will add to it. . . In any case, I hope you like Chapter 2 of "What the Future Holds," and as usual. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

**FireSenshi2 - **Lots of Laughs. That makes since. Mamoru and Usagi are by far my favorite couple in the Sailor Moon world, except for a few I've personally made up of course. Hehe. The next installment is up, and I hope you like it as well as the last.

**Kotaroh - **Thanks so much for reviewing again! I hope this chapter will be worthy of yet another review! "Winks."

**Traser SyberJedi - **Gotta love positive reviews. Love you lots! And I hope to see you next chapter.

**Imortal Sailor Cosmos - **WOW! Love the detailed reviews. If your stories are half as detailed as your reviews, then you must be an AWESOME writer! ; I tried to find out as much about the manga as I could before rewriting this fic, but as I haven't actually been able to read them, I would LOVE any information you could give me about the Senshi - particularly about their ages and how old Hotaru is since she was reborn again. . .

**Imortal Sailor Cosmos - **Yeah, I thought it would be a cool idea for Chibiusa to finally come into her own powers instead of just always remaining so weak. Hmm . . . Maybe I should have kept some of the pink…but I thought it might clash with the green/blue thing. ; Hehe - Oh, well. Too late now. As for the "Venusian Prince," I plan on addressing that, but it will likely not be until the very, very end of the story. Oh, and the "Boomerang" thing was suppose to be the real translation of Sailor Moon's "Moon Tiara Magic" according to a website I looked at. . . I could have gotten it wrong though. . .

**Imortal Sailor Cosmos - **Hehe. I did say I would respond to each of my reviews, so hear is my response to "each" of your reviews. LOL - I think it is SO AWESOME that you actually have all of the American manga - even thought I think they should have just kept the Japanese names. I never saw the real point in changing them in the first place. Oh, and I'm aware of the thing with the general's stones - - I plan on using that in one of my future fics that follow this storyline. I hope you will be reading those stories as well.

**Prometheus Firebringer - **You know wouldn't believe how long it took me to spell "Prometheus" correctly in my word document….Ahm, anyways. Mamoru with green hair? That kind of paints a funny picture in your head…but I have no idea where it came from. I fixed it when I combined the first to chapters though. As for the "Mary Sue" thing, erm. . . I am not sure exactly who "Mary Sue" is, but if you meant don't make the new characters just like the originals, no worries. I don't plan to. I just need the chance to do some more character development on the various new characters. Hope you'll review again. :D

**Eternal Lady - **Erm. . . Yeah. I would have to agree with you on the idea that my second chapter was a bit slow. I hope combining the first two chapter amended that problem for you. I kind of like the way it turned out in the end. I tried not to do that in this chapter, but I also wanted to do some character development. Trying to find a balance between the two was a bit difficult. Tell me how I did if you can, okay?

**InsaneDreamer - **I probably didn't update as soon as you would have liked, but I hope it was worth the wait anyways. I hope to get the next chapter out fast, but as usual it depends on my schedule, my reviews, and how fast my ideas start flowing. Hope you'll stay with me and continue to review. Thank a million!

_(Chapter Starts Here)_

""Hum…" Prince Triston murmured inaudibly in his sleep as his future mother carried him into the extra bedroom of the apartment Usagi and Mamoru now shared. A few weeks after Usagi graduated from high school, Mamoru finally built up enough courage to face Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko - but mostly Kenji - with his desire to marry their daughter. After much discussion and a series of personal questions from the overprotective father, an agreement was made and an official date set exactly two and a half months in the future. The wedding was beautiful, and Usagi had even convinced Sailor Pluto to invite Chibiusa back for a short one-week visit to be the flower girl for her "older cousins" wedding. The young couple had been living together in this quant two-bedroom apartment for exactly 3 months now.

Settling Triston into the bed, Makoto tugged her son's shirt up over his head tossing the item over a nearby chair. She then pulled the comforter up tucking it under his arms much as she had seen Usagi do for Chibiusa many times in the past. Brushing a few stray stands of forest-brown hair back from the young man's face, Makoto sat on the edge of the bed starring down at him in awe. 'My son. . .' She thought with a proud and yet still uncertain grin. The whole idea of this young man being one of her children felt a bit unusual, and yet in a way it didn't.

'I wonder who his father is?' The Jupitarian couldn't help but wonder. Who did she know that had that shade of shaggy brown hair? Or those facial features? Well, there was Shinozaki-kun; He had brown hair, didn't he? Kino Makoto thought this over, but somehow it just didn't feel right. "We are just friends." She told herself with a small laugh. He was like a brother to her; the idea of marrying him just wasn't something she could picture in her future. But, who else did she know that might bare a resemblance to her future son?

Makoto thought it over as she brushed the young man's wavy brown hair back again to be better able to study his facial features; some of them were her own, of course, but many of them weren't. 'Nephrite had that kind of wavy brown hair.' A voice inside her suggested willfully. Flushing slightly, Makoto brushed this thought off as impossible. Nephrite was dead - all the generals were - ever since their battle with the dark kingdom all those many years ago. Besides, Triston looked nothing LIKE Nephrite . . . Right? Right.

Makoto shook her head giving up the idea of figuring out just who her future husband might be - at least for tonight. For all she knew, his father might very well be a man she hadn't even met yet. With a small sigh, she stood up making her way back towards the living room to join the rest of the group. 'I have a son. . .' She thought again with a smile as she made her way into the living room. In a way, she was glad to know that her first-born would be a male-child. Being a bit of a tomboy herself, it would make life a lot easier - at least, that's what she told herself.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

In the mean time, Hino Rei and Damien had made their way to the other side of Jubban district and up the sky-high steps of the Hikawa Jinja shrine. The Martian prince sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the porch, loosing himself in deep thought as Rei went inside to locate the first aid kit. A grin passed over the young man's face as he wondered vaguely if Chibi-Venus in the future had found the harmless little garden snake he'd buried in her bed sheets earlier in the day. Damien snickered, an amused smirk crossing his face. Ok, so maybe not so deep. . . To bad he wouldn't be around to see the look on her face when she found it. Laughing light-heartedly to himself, Damien leaned lazily back against a pillar to wait for Rei-san's return.

Rei found the first aid kit in the bathroom and her infamous broom in the closet. Smiling lightly to herself, she picked up both carrying them outside with her. The raven-haired eighteen-year-old beauty stopped in the doorway on her way out, stealing the moment to watch her future son from a distance. 'Something about that mischievous laugh is annoyingly familiar.' She thought eyebrows furrowing as she tried to remember just exactly where she had heard that particular laugh before. 'Jadeite' A voice in her head told her. Rei's eyes narrowed at this. 'Like that would ever happen. Even if he wasn't dead, I would never forgive him for what he did.' Besides, it couldn't be his laugh. It must have been someone else's that she knew. . .

Rei looked back over her son once more smiling while at the same time shaking her head. 'He is going to be a handful to raise. I can see that already.' Setting the broom up against the wall, Rei stepped out onto the porch just moments before Damien noticed the feminine -shaped shadow hovering over him. Leaning his head back, Damien cocked an eyebrow at Rei and her broom before plastering a willful grin on his face. "I am not falling for that look." Rei told her future son while settling into a place next to him on the edge of the porch. "You are a trouble-maker. I can see it in your eyes."

"Meh." Damien grumbled sulkily for moment, before his face brightened again. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he turned in Rei's direction. "Yeah, so. . .no one here knows any of my tricks yet, except Small Lady and Triston and Antiny. Besides, I never hurt anybody." Rei sent him a pointed look as she proceeded to open the first aid kit searching through it for the items she was in need of. "Err . . . except that one time . . . and that was an accident!"

"Right . . ." Choosing not to comment further, Rei reached for her son's wrist pulling it forcefully towards her so she could get a better look at the wound he had taken on his arm. Damien blinked, a certain measure of surprise showing on his face, as the sudden action caused him to grow silent. He watched his future mother curiously as she pushed his sleeve back studying the ice-burn briefly before turning back to the first aid kit. Without releasing her hold on Damien's wrist, Rei used her free hand to open a bottle of peroxide wetting a cloth with it.

Frowning, Damien crinkled his nose against the strong alcoholic smell of the open bottle. "Itai . . . Ouch!" Damien protested as Rei placed the peroxide-covered cloth over the burn, holding it there. He winced at the stinging sensation the peroxide caused at the site of the wound. "What do you think you are trying to do?" He whined at her through gritted teeth.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Rei countered shaking her head disbelievingly at him as she poured a bit more peroxide over the wound to kill the rest of the infection. Damien winced a second time. "At least now I know all that tough-guy stuff is all an act. Quit being a baby." Rei told him with a grin, putting the peroxide back up in its place, proceeding to apply some cooling ointment before wrapping the area with a bandage. Damien blushed at her words while rolling his sleeve back down. Again, Rei smiled as she shook her head at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell your friends what a baby you are about a little peroxide." Damien glared at her. "Come on. Let's get you settled in one of the extra bedrooms."

"Hai." Damien agreed letting his annoyance over the matter blow away with the wind as he got to his feet and followed Rei into the temple. Stretching his arms over his head, the young Martian prince let out a long sleepy yawn. "Err . . . Rei-san?" Damien waited for Rei to turn and look at him before questioning. "You wouldn't "really" tell Small Lady or Triston or Antiny about that would you?"

Smiling, Rei shook her head in a negative. "Iie. Do not worry. I won't tell them a thing." Leading the young man up to a spare bedroom, Rei unlocked the door pushing it open for him. "You can stay in here tonight. Get some sleep. We can go and check on your friends then if you are still worried."

"Who said I was worried?" Damien questioned proudly as he entered the bedroom plopping down heavily on the bed to make it bounce beneath him. Still standing in the doorway, Rei didn't respond but raised a knowing eyebrow in Damien's direction. Damien met her gaze starring her down for a moment before sighing and nodding his agreement. "Hai, I would like to make sure Triston-kun and Small Lady are alright as soon as I can."

Rei nodded smiling briefly at him. "Get some sleep." She repeated before pulling the door shut and heading back to her own room to settle in for the night.

"Hai." Damien answered through a sleepy yawn as he took a brief glance around the room he was staying in. It was a small but comfortable guest suite with a simple set of blue sheets and comforter on a queen-sized bed. There was a chest of drawers, a Japanese-style table, a soft chair in one corner, and a fan overhead. Being a bit on the hot-natured side (in more ways than one), Damien reached for the cord that would turn on the fan before stripping down into his boxers and collapsing onto the bed pushing himself underneath the covers once more.

As he lay there hovering in those few brief moments between consciousness and dreaminess, his mind wandered back to those times he had visited Hisaki Akako at this very shrine in the future. The girl, that would one day take his mother's place as the Sailor Senshi of Mars, was by far one of his favorite people in all of Crystal Tokyo. He thought she was awesome - a very unique and special girl. Even her name was awesome - at least in his opinion. It meant literally, "red flames." The Hisaki family had taken over care of the Hikawa Shrine as Grandpa had eventually become unable to do so by himself. He smiled vaguely as he drifted off to sleep, mind still on the Martian girl he still hoped to get his first kiss from. . . .

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Introducing Chibi-Mars, AKA Sailor FireStar"

A young girl with flaming red hair that normally fell down just past her shoulders to her upper back, blue-grey eyes, and a slightly-pale, cream-colored complexion smiled as she made her way slowly up the many steps to the Hikawa Shrine. Today, she had half of her long-hair pulled back into a three-tiered ponytail with a few loss strands falling down around her face. She was dressed in a blue-jean skirt and green tank-top with a pale-blue short sleeved jacket of a thin fabric that went over it. It was an outfit picked out for her by Rei-sama that consistently earned her positive comments. Rei-sama was one of her all time favorite people. She lived at the Crystal Palace with Neo-Queen Serenity, but came constantly to speak with her father and to check on the temple she was still the owner of; the Hisaki Family just took care of it for her.

Hisaki Akako smiled when she thought about her idol. Her father said that he believed the reason Hino Rei came up to "check on them" so often was because she actually missed the old place. Akako didn't care why she came really; she revealed in the Fire Senshi's regular visits and looked up to her as a semi-mother figure. Akako's own mother had died in an accident many years before, along with her grandfather, and an unborn baby boy. Much as she hated to admit it, she didn't miss the baby's absence nearly so much as that of her mother and grandfather. In fact, if her father didn't mention the little tike ever so often, she would never have even been completely aware of his existence in the first place. . .

Akako's blue-grey eyes held a distant, unfocused look about them as she placed her hand on the cold railing running up beside the steps, using it to guide her on her way up to the temple she knew as her home. The "accident" as it was so nicely referred to had happened at the temple many years before, over 700 years actually…when Crystal Tokyo was still young and rebels of the Neo-Queen's reign still ran freely throughout the kingdom. That, of course, was before she had banished them all to Nemesis. Akako remembered it all to clearly. . . A bunch of rebels had shown up at the temple. They set a large section of the place on fire in hopes of getting to the Senshi on a more 'personal' level.

It was the flames of the untamed fire that had claimed Akako's sight (and oddly enough, it would also be the flames that would help her learn to see beyond her blindness in later years.) Most of Akako's memories of the "accident" were vague at best, as she had been physically around the age of four at the time, but the part she did remember was as clear as if it had happened only yesterday. She remembered the scorching heat lapping at her body. . . her mother trapped beneath a fallen pillar calling weakly out to her not to stay, but to try and escape. . .collapsing in the hallway. . .and then, another voice. A voice, as intense as the fire itself, cut through the roaring of the flames - - calling out her name. "Akako-chan? Is anyone still in here! Oh. . .when I get my hands around the rats who did this, they are going to wish they had never been born!"

Akako didn't recognize the voice or the image approaching her in the flames, but still the young child called out weakly to the form in the distance. "He-help! Help me, please!" There was the sound of heavy footsteps…someone running in her direction. Please, let it be someone come to pull her out from this nightmare. . . . She remembered vaguely being lifted up by a figure in a red-satin mini-skirt, laying limping in the woman's arms to weak to respond or even completely comprehend the questions that were being sent in her direction.

She remembered the image of the woman most vividly - - how the woman's hands were cool despite the intensity of the inferno - - the way the fire seemed to burn in her eyes as she looked down over the quite-possibly dying child in her arms, and over the state of the temple - - but mostly, the way the flames seemed to part around her. It was as though the flames welcomed her as one of their own, as if she were a flame burning all on her own. She remember the change in the fire, or perhaps just the change in her perception of it. So long as she lay protected in the woman's arms, the fire no longer seem so frightening. It no longer burned at her skin; rather, it seemed to envelope them with it's protection.

They headed back into the room where her mother and grandfather lay, both having been dead just moments before the woman from the flames had come to their rescue. Their wasn't time to worry over pulling the bodies from the flames. The child she carried needed a doctor, and she herself had to get out before the other Senshi attempted to came in after her. She was safe behind the fiery inferno, but her fellow Senshi wouldn't be as lucky. A voice called out from the doorway of the temple. The child she carried against her chest groaned in her arms. Another pillar fell down next to her. The fire may not hurt her, but a building clasping in on her certainly would. There was no more time; she had to go now. As they made their way towards the exit, Akako looked up into the woman's face one last time. . .looked deeply into the flames that burned in her eyes. She'd always remember that face. . . . It was the last one she'd ever see. The child finally passed out in Rei's arms just as they were exiting through the doors of the temple. . . .

The images faded to the back of Akako's mind as she reached the top of the temple steps. Forgetting about the woman from the flames that had saved her in her youth, she hoped Rei-sama might have come for another visit today. Interestingly enough, Akako had never made the connection between Rei-sama and the Senshi in the Flames that had saved her all those many years ago. If Rei-sama had come, Akako knew exactly where to find her - the Fire Room. And if had not come, there was always the possibility that her son, Damien had come instead. Akako blushed faintly. Seeing Prince Damien would certainly be a fair trade off for not seeing Rei-sama. Breaking into a run, she rushed up the front porch steps and down to the door that lead into the Fire Room.

Akako didn't think herself to have nearly the ability Rei-sama or Prince Damien did in reading the flames, nor was she as strong-willed or outspoken. Still, she did her best to follow the example she got from Rei-sama. Sliding the door to the dark room slowly open, she stepped silently into the room enjoying the feel of the fiery energy that filled the place. This temple was full of energy - mostly Martian energy. It was this energy that helped her to guide herself around her home without aid or a "seeing eye dog" to guide her. Crystal Tokyo as well was full of the various planetary energies. She rarely had any problems getting around. Still, her faithful and playful pup Chloe was always their for those times when she was reminded that not every object had an energy signature around it.

As she slid the door closed once more, Akako made note of another energy signature in the room. Akako's face broke into a wide grin. 'Damien-kun…' Her thoughts grew silent as she listen to his quiet chant in front of the flames. Not wanting to interrupt him, she removed her shoes before approaching, sitting on her knees beside him - - in front of the fire - - More than anything, she enjoyed listening to Rei-sama or Damien do their chanting.

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
"I am flame; flame is light."  
Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."

"I am fire; fire is sight."

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."

"I am flame; flame is light."

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
"Soul of Fire; Strength to fight."

"Soul of Fire; Strength to fight."  
"Fire soul . . . Fire soul. . ."

Akako listened more closely as Damien trailed off. A smiled grazed her face as she listened to him shifting in her direction. She was, unfortunately, unable to see to bright smile that grazed his face, but felt it as he brushed his hand lightly against hers. "Ohayo, Akako-chan." Prince Damien greeted in a teasing voice. "I was wondering if you were ever planning to return. . ." Akako flushed, and yet grinned. She enjoyed his presence. . . at least as much as she enjoyed his mother's. . .

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Back at the Chiba apartment in the 20th century, Prince Triston remained in a state of peaceful unconsciousness resting calmly beneath the thick comforter. The cares of his waking hours seemed to slip right down between the folds of the sheets as though they too were in need of a long night's rest. Shifting in his sleep, the young Jupitarian gripped a small section of the comforter pulling it with him and up around his broad and bare shoulders.

But there was at least one person in that household who had yet to find the pleasure of such restfulness. Slipping silently into the quiet bedroom, a familiar pink-haired youth reached for a small wooden desk-chair setting it gently down at the side of the bed. "Oh, this is all my fault." The young princess murmured despairingly as she climbed up into the seat. Silent tears pushed at the edge of a worrisome burgundy gaze. Laying her head down on her arms, she watched the rising and falling of the young man's chest.

Small Lady could still remember the moment the attack had come in her direction . . .the moment next when Triston had jumped in front of her, taking the hit for her. The tears the princess was holding back finally broke loose as she saw the image play through her mind once again. "Gomen." She apologized softly although she was quite aware the leader of her guardians couldn't hear her heart-felt words. "Gomen-nasai, Triston-kun. I - I never meant for you to get hurt for me. I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you." At this point, Small Lady was glad it was just her and him in the room, and in a way also glad that the man she was pouring her heart out to was in fact fast asleep.

"I - - care about you, Triston-kun - more than I have about anyone, except Mama and Papa. I've never felt like this before. . .even around Helios. I believe I loved him. . . but it wasn't the same as this." Small Lady startled holding her breath as Triston shifted in his sleep. Her heart pounded in her chest; he hadn't actually "heard" any of that - had he? The young prince murmured something inaudibly in his sleep before finally settling back down. No - - No, he hadn't heard a thing, thank goodness. Small Lady breathed a small sigh of relief.

Continuing to watch him in his slumber, she couldn't resist - couldn't stop herself as she found herself reached out a single trembling hand in his direction. Gently, she brushed her cool hand across his warm forehead, sending just enough energy there to cause his Jupitarian birth insignia to appear on his forehead. She smiled as soft locks of brown hair fell loosely over her hand, as though caressing her skin. "Please don't die, Triston-kun. . . .Please don't ever die for me." The Small Lady pleaded ever so gently with him, her voice taking on a tone quite unbefitting one who only "appeared" no more than eleven years of age, if that. "If it came to that, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." Silence reigned as she toyed absently with a lock of the young man's hair.

"Small Lady-sama?" A gentle voice questioned a moment later, startling the young lady out of her thoughts once again. Her first instinct, of course, was to pull her hand away from Triston's forehead starring at him in fear that he might have awakened, and she would then be stuck trying to explain just "what" exactly she was in the process of doing - - - but Prince Triston remained in peaceful slumber. Glancing slowly back in the direction of the only slightly ajar doorway, Small Lady blushed at the presence of the mercurian prince, her older friend and guardian Antiny. Just how much of what she had said had Prince Antiny actually heard?

The young mercurian starred at her for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to shut the door again with a soft, "click." Small Lady watched as Antiny headed for the closet, pulled his shirt off, and hung it up on a spare hanger. Shutting the closet door gently, he headed back towards the bed pulling the covers back on the side opposite Triston. He considered just sleeping in his boxers as he usually would on a hot summer evening, but with the young lady there he was far too embarrassed to do so. He quickly decided that sleeping in his pants would be a small price to pay in the wake of avoiding embarrassment. Small Lady continued to stare at him as he climbed into bed next to Triston.

Sighing, Prince Antiny finally took the time to turn in her direction with a pointed look. "Have you ever considered just telling him how you feel?" He glanced from Triston back to Small Lady. "Perhaps, at a time when he can actually 'hear' you?" The deep blush and look of disbelief that crossed the young lady's face gave the Mercurian prince all the answer he needed. Shrugging, Antiny shook his head at the pair before lying down the call of slumber becoming stronger in his ears. Stealing as much of the comforter back from the sleeping Jupitarian as he could, Antiny turned in the opposite direction gripping the sheets tightly in his hands to prevent his friend from claiming them all as he remembered being down at various times in their early childhood years. "I do hope you do not plan on watching over us all night long, Small Lady-sama. It is bound to get boring after a few hours." Not even bothering to wait for her response, Prince Antiny slipped quickly and silently into slumber.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Author's Notes: **Well, that's it. It is FINALLY complete, and once again I hope it was worth the wait. I really wanted to try and do some much needed character development in this chapter - mostly on the Martian side of things - as well as try to develop the relationship between Triston and Small Lady. Tell me what you think, okay? As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! More reviews mean more inspiration and (usually) faster chapters from the author. I'll try and have the next chapter out in two to three weeks, pending a decent set of reviews. See you next chapter!


	5. Streaking Kamen

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Streaking Kamen**_

**Author's Notes: **I know it's a little short - - only 8 pages - - and I didn't get nearly as far as I had intended to, but I am going to go ahead and post this. . . just so you know that I am still here. I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for the delay, and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. I hope to have the next update put out in the next 2 to 3 weeks and I really hope you like the chapter. I tried to do some more character development between Triston, Damien, and Antiny. So, tell me what you think of them, okay? As always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Polevault Princess -** Thanks so much! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Kotaroh -** Here's the latest update. Sorry it took so long to get out...was having some personal problems. I hope it was worth the wait. And about the husbands . . . you'll just have to wait and see how the story unfolds. winks Also, I have a future story planned that will go into detail about this.

**Eternal Lady -** Glad you like the flashbacks. Since story is "What the Future Holds," I plan one doing one for each of the next generation or "Neo-Senshi" as I have dubbed them. Again, I have a future story planned that will go into detail about the Neo-Senshi as well as the part the three princes play. In reality, "What the Future Holds" is going to serve as an introduction (a teaser if you will) for a couple of different story I have in mind, all of which will fall under the same storyline.

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos -** Don't worry. In this particular story, I only plan on having one quick flashback for each of the future senshi. Other than that, I will be focusing mostly on developing the personality of the guys, their relationship with their future parents, and of course some much desired Small Lady/ Triston romance. Not to mention . . . that we are ALL curious about who the senshi's husband's turn out to be.

**PockyRanger21 -** When I look back at it, the placement of the "reviews" was kind of off. What happened was that when I combined chapters 1 and 2 into one chapter, I wasn't really sure where to post the reviews at. From now on the reviews from the previous chapter will be posted at the beginning of each new chapter, like I have done here. I hope that will make things less confusing. In any case, I am glad you like the story and hope to see you in future reviews.

**Traser SyberJedi -** Thanks so much! I believe "NeoStars" is going to turn into one of my FAVORITE storylines. Sailor Firestar/Akako-chan's storyline turned out much better than even I had expected it to. I hope the rest of the senshi turn out that well."What the Future Holds" will only have a taste of the future, but once it is finished I plan onwriting a storythat will take place in Crystal Tokyo andtell more about the future senshi as well as the future husbands of the senshi. Oh, and no.At the point when that flashback takes place, she does not know that she is the future Sailor Senshi of Mars. Thanks for telling me what a "MarySue" is.Each of my characters tend to end up with at least a small bit of my personality in them, but I will be careful not to create any "MarySue's."

**Without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

_(Chapter Starts Here)_

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. I am flame; flame is light."

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. "I am fire; fire is sight."

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. I am flame; flame is light."

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. Soul of fire; Strength to fight."

Taking in a deep breath, Prince Damien shut his eyes moving his fingers fluidly through each of the different symbols. His mind seemed to empty of all worry and doubt, all the troubles and cares the day might bring disappeared into the succumbing darkness. He focused his thoughts on the warmth of the fiery flames. The warmth of it caressed his face like an old friend. The familiar aura of the fire wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket as he lost himself in deep meditation.

"Fight, fight, firelight."

"Stars so blue; Fire so bright."

"Fire that calls me with flames in the night."

As his body began to relax reacting to the gentle heat of the fiery heat all around him, the martain prince now allowed the thoughts of the coming day to enter his mind slowly, entertaining no more than one at a time. Their newest enemy would be their strongest yet. Would the next generation of Senshi be ready in time? He knew he couldn't depend on his princess. Not only did he not see her as strong enough to be taken seriously, but he wondered if she would truly be ready to lead her court when the time came.

"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."

"Stars so blue, Fire so bright."

"Stars so bright, Stars so blue."

"Fire soul, Ocean blue."

Unlike her mother, who had managed to develop a special relationship with each member of her court, Small Lady had yet to earn anywhere near the level of trust and respect a princess – much less a queen – would need to support the budding kingdom her parents had begun at the start of the 30th century. And that wasn't even accounting for their many allies, or Guardian Mercury's potential success at finding a way to try and make the rest of the planets livable once more. The fact of the matter was that beyond Damien's pranks, Antiny's books, and Triston's strength in leading her court, she knew next to nothing about any of them.

Sighing lightly, Damien threw each of these worries deep into the flames watching them burn along with the smoky ambers of the logs at the bottom of the pit.

"Show me the future."

"Show me the past."

"Show me the fire, the shadows it cast!"

Purple eyes shot open suddenly as Damien's ears seemed to perk up just a bit. In the distance, a loud splash could be heard along with an old man's cry of surprise. A familiarly mischievous grin planted itself on the young man's face. "That's two down." He commented aloud with an amused smirk. Moments later the swooshing sound of the fire room door being pushed open, along with a set of heavy footsteps alerted Damien to a new presence in the room. Glancing back over his shoulder, Damien ducked and rolled off to the side just moments before a familiar broom came down right where his head had been only moments before.

A light laugh escaped Damien's lips as he rolled over onto his back looking up into the obviously annoyed face of his future mother. "Ohayo Rei-sama." The young prince responded shooting a playful smile up in her direction. "I - - take it you didn't like your surprise? Gak!" Dodging her broom once again, Damien laughed whole-heartedly as he jumped to his feet scooting quickly from the room. He already knew his mother better than to push his luck twice in one morning. After a half-hour of morning meditation, she would be less likely to try and use his head for target practice. Shaking his head, Damien made his way towards the kitchen to scrounge together something for breakfast.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

A few streets away on the sixth floor of Veno Parke Apartments, Chiba Mamoru slept soundly with his arms wrapped lightly around his golden-blonde haired wife. Beginning to stir slightly, the twenty-two year old man stretched as he opened his azure eyes halfway. A fond smile grazed his face as he lay there lazily for a few minutes watching Usagi sleep. They had been through so much together, and there was so much yet to come. Lying next to her like this, however, none of it seemed all that important. Gently, he removed his right arm from underneath her as he sat up letting the thick comforter fall down exposing his bare chest. He took one more look at his wife, who quickly claimed the loose covers from his end, and smiled before throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and getting to his feet.

Picking up his clothing from the night before off the floor, he tossed them in the hamper on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Behind him, Usagi woke momentarily opening her eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of her husbands bare rear end as he made his way into the bathroom. A cute smile formed its way on her face as she lazily closed her eyes slipping back into a light slumber. Shutting the door behind him, Mamoru pushed the shower curtain so that it fell into the inside part of the tub. He set the water to a desirable temperature before climbing in. As he stood beneath the warm stream of water, he was reminded of his daughter sleeping out on palate they had set up on the couch. How long would it be before they got to see her in the current day? Not long at the rate he and Usagi had been going since their wedding. . .

Finishing up in the shower, Mamoru shut the water off and reached for a towel outside the tub. He dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and ran a comb through his hair before exiting the bathroom making his way to the closet to pick out something to wear. He settled for a pair of black pants and a blue short-sleeved top (I don't know much about men's clothing, so bare with me here). Mamoru shut the door behind him so as not to wake Usagi as he headed out in the living room. Glancing towards the couch, he noted it empty and unused. A small frown formed on his face. If she hadn't slept out on the couch, where HAD she slept? Opening the door to the extra bedroom they had actually gotten in case of a visit from Chibiusa, Mamoru glanced in briefly to check on things.

He found Jupiter's future son, Triston, still asleep on the bed and his daughter still sitting in the same chair she had been in since the night before. She had her arms folded on the bed, and was using them as a headrest - - - she was fast asleep. The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Mamoru to look up in time to see Antiny coming out in the same pants he had been in the night before (after all, what else did he have to wear?) and still in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. Blue hair and then a head came through the top of the shirt; Antiny blinked not expecting to find Mamoru standing there. Seeing the future king's gaze go towards his future daughter, Antiny grinned and shook his head. "Triston hasn't stirred all night. And she was like that when I woke up." The young mercurian explained. Nodding, Mamoru motioned for the young man to come on out and let the other two sleep.

Antiny blinked watching Mamoru curiously as he exited the room. 'He must be more relaxed in this time.' Mamoru tilted the door to, however leaving a fair sized opening before making his way towards the kitchen. Behind his back, Antiny grinned. 'Thought so.' Following Mamoru towards the kitchen, the mercurian prince went immediately to the refrigerator grabbing for a piece of fruit while Mamoru set up the coffee pot to brew. "Vanilla Hazelnut, sir?" Prince Antiny questioned conversationally without even having to look in that direction. King Endymion and himself were some of the very few who would be up and in the kitchen at this hour of the morning. Mamoru glanced briefly at the package of coffee grounds before looking in Antiny's direction. Antiny grinned knowingly. Holding up the apple he'd nabbed from the fridge, he questioned respectfully. "Is this alright?"

"Hai, take anything you want." Mamoru answered with the last hints of sleep still hanging on the edge of his voice as he proceeded to acquire a coffee cup from the cabinet and pour himself a large cup of vanilla hazelnut coffee.

"I wouldn't tell that to Triston." Antiny commented as he took a bite out of his apple and swallowed. "He is in the middle of a growth spurt - - makes him really hungry. I have seen him polish off a whole liter of soda in just a couple of minutes." The twelve-year-old grinned at this, one of those grins boys will play off which seemed to suggest this to be some kind of 'significant' achievement.

"I will keep that in mind." Mamoru responded again with a brief smile as he made his way over to the table and took a seat.

Nodding, Antiny made his way back into the living room settling into a comfortable place on the couch and pulled out his mini-computer. If the theory he had been debating in the shower was correct, he should still be able to connect with the computer system in the future. It would just require a few extra configurations. After a few moments, he pulled out his visor for extra help. "Hmm - - got it!" Antiny grinned proudly as he realized he had actually managed to maneuver his way onto the main 30th century computer network. The first thing he did, of course, was to sign onto the internet and check to see if his girlfriend was online . . . As he waited for her to sign on, he opened a second window beginning to type out what appeared to be some kind of mercurian programming language on a special document he had been working on the past few days.

Leaning his arms casually against the small dinning room table, Mamoru took a slow sip of coffee as he watched Antiny stroll into the living room and take a seat. So . . . Ami, Rei, and Makoto all have boys. That might partially explain why Small Lady seemed so lonely in the future, if there were no little girls there for her to play with. Silently, he couldn't help but wonder what it might like to have a little boy some day – a son of his own. But then, what man who held family as a priority didn't dream of someday having a son of his own?

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Introducing Chibi-Kamen AKA "Chibimamo"

Bare feet padded against a cold floor as the two-and-a-half year old prince of earth wandered through the vast hallways of the Crystal Palace clad in nothing but a set of black Tuxedo Kamen underwear. Damp raven-colored hair left over from an unwanted bath experience dripped down his back leaving a small trail of water droplets on the floor behind him. Innocent azure-blue eyes starred up at the translucent walls and high furniture, most of which towered way over his head. Floating beside him, his white cathead companion, known as Artemis Ball or "A.B." for short, kept watch over his young master's latest misadventure.

Finding his way to a door he recognized as leading to his parent's bedroom, the little prince grinned his face lighting up vibrantly. "A.B., help me!" Mamo called out to his companion eagerly. Dutifully, the little toy floated closer landing on the floor next to his master's feet. Even with the added height of his companion, however, the child still wasn't quite tall enough to reach the high handle of the doors. "Still not high enough," Chibimamo whined pitifully at his companion. "Go higher, A.B." The toy-version of Artemis seemed to shake his head at the child as he floated carefully upwards withMamo on top of him.

Mamo's face lit up once more as he finally found himself able to get his small hands around the doorknob. He turned the knob with both hands, pushing the door open. "Wai!" The little prince cried out fearfully as he lost his balance falling forwards towards the floor. Quickly, A.B. changed forms into a soft pillow for the small boy to fall on.Giggling lightly, the little prince climbed back to his feet making his way into the room. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Finding the room empty, Mamo-chan frowned disappointed for a moment before his face lit up once more. "I'll bet Tuxedo Kamen can find where Mommy and Daddy went." Padding over to the closet he knew to be his father's, Mamo once again required A.B.'s services to open the door. "Wee!" Grabbing hold of the doorknob once again, Mamo jumped off of A.B. swinging backwards until the door came to a stop and he hopped down to the floor once more. Crawling into the closet on all fours, the child went straight for a small box in the back working to pry it open with his small fingers. . . .

Not many moments later, "ChibiKamen" could be seen running through the hallways of the Crystal Palace clad in a pair of black Tuxedo Kamen underwear, a white mask on his face, and a cape five times his size streaming behind him. In one of his hands, he held Tuxedo Kamen's cane and in the other, a Sailor Moon plushie he had snitched from his older sister's bedroom. Coming out of a random room, Sailor Jupiter stopped watching curiously as the child ran past not even seeming to notice her as he continued his emphatic search for the location of his parents.

Glancing the opposite way down the hall, she smiled when she saw Sailor Venus headed in her direction. Panting heavily, Sailor Venus stopped to catch her breath before looking up at her fellow Senshi. "Jupiter, have you seen the little prince anywhere? I told Serenity I could watch him in the bath. I only turned my back long enough to figure out where she put the rest of his clothes, and he disappeared." Sailor Venus' face was flushed as she continued trying to catch her breath.

Sailor Jupiter smiled at this, an amused expression on her face. "Iie, I don't believe I have . . . but you just missed seeing Tuxedo Kamen running through the halls in his underwear."

Sailor Venus blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Tuxedo Kamen was WHAT!"

Chuckling, Makoto pointed Venus's gaze down the hallway where Tuxedo Kamen's cape dragged the floor disappearing around a corner. Sailor Venus blinked again, an image of Tuxedo Mask showing up to a fight in his underwear running through her mind. Then, it finally hit her. "Makoto no baka! Mamo-chan, matte (wait)!" Sailor Venus groaned as she took off once more after Serenity and Endymion's second-born. "Come back here!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

A few stray locks of wavy brown hair fell persistently into a lightly-tanned face as the handsome fourteen-year-old prince of Jupiter stirred from his sleep finally beginning to show signs of returning to consciousness. Deep chocolate brown eyes opened slowly attempting to make since of the as-of-yet hazy world before them. Sensing something wrong with the scene, Triston's heart picked up its pace offering an extra burst of adrenaline, which served to further awaken the young man urging him up to a sitting position. Prince Triston rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to bring the world into focus, his mind silently assuring him that what he had seen must have been some sort of mistake . . . leftovers from the ever-fading world of dreams.

As the Jupitarian prince furthered his sitting position, the thick comforter slid down to his waist revealing a well-worked set of abs, born of many early mornings spent training with his father and afternoons spent training alongside Damien and Antiny. Triston's eyebrows furrowed tentatively, face forming into a guarded frown as he opened his eyes again, taking in the scene before him. Rubbing his forehead lightly, Triston noted the last remains of fever still lingering. The place wasn't threatening per say aside from the initial unfamiliarity of it. Still . . . he certainly didn't remember having fallen asleep in this room. Where had he been the last time he was conscious?

Prince Triston racked his brain for the answer as he focused on escaping from the entanglement of covers he had caused for himself after Antiny's departure. 'I have got to stop doing that.' It wasn't until he turned resting his legs off the side of the bed that he finally made note of the cotton-candy haired twelve-year-old looking princess sitting on the side of his bed. She looked so angelic resting there; he dared not wake her unless it was absolutely necessary. First of all, he needed to figure out where they were, and weather or not they were safe here. Smiling softly, the young prince reached out running a hand gently through long tresses of pink hair. "Do not worry. I will protect you - - no matter what the cost."

While still watching her, Prince Triston rose to his feet - - only to be greeted with a small wave of dizziness that quickly caused him to sit back down again. Despite the fact that Endymion may have healed the wound, he had still lost a terrible amount of blood in the process, the after effects leaving him in a more weakened state than normal. "What the - -?" It wasn't until this point that memories of the previous day began to return to him. He remembered clearly battling through the armaments of dark soldiers to find the missing princess - - forcing his way in front of her just in time to be met with a sharp pain slicing through the flesh on his left side. Triston glanced down running his right hand gingerly over the sight of the wound. It appear to have healed itself (or so he assumed), leaving only a small scar in its place.

'Blood loss - - wonderful.' No wonder the faintly light-headed feeling of weakness had been hovering over him. Pushing himself to his feet, more slowly this time, Triston attempted to grasp some sense of what had happened next, but everything after that point was a haze. He remembered finding the Small Lady unconscious - - the return of one of their enemies, one who called himself Sa'omi - - and then a brief battle. Had they won? He thought he vaguely recalled his mother's presence along with that of the King of Earth, but he couldn't be sure. If one of them had found him, however, he would have woken up either in his bedroom or the hospital wing depending on the severity of his wounds.

This room definitely wasn't in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, of that he was certain. Making his way over to a window, the Jupitarian Prince took notice of an even more unfamiliar scene and frowned visibly once more. They weren't even in Crystal Tokyo any more. Were they even still on Earth? Who could have brought them here? Confusion set in as he turned from the window glancing towards the door with a defensive air of determination hovering about him. He needed to know what was beyond that door and even more so, if it was dangerous he needed to protect the Small Lady from it. Unfortunately, he was painfully aware that he wasn't in the best of conditions at the moment.

Trying to picture his two friends, Damien and Antiny, Triston attempted to work out what they might suggest him to do in such a situation. Antiny would probably suggest he try to avoid an actual fight until he was a bit stronger. Falling unconscious again, he would be of no use to anyone much less able to protect the Small Lady. Aside from which, the situation obviously wasn't as dire as it could be. The fact that he had woken up in a bed and not chained up in a dungeon somewhere attested to that. All of these thoughts ran through the prince's mind as he made his way guardedly over to the slightly ajar doorway.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Finishing off two cups of vanilla hazelnut-flavored coffee Chiba Mamoru rinsed his cup off in the sink and put it away. He checked the fridge and cabinets and was relieved they had recently been to the store. They were already having three people eating with them, and it would not be at all surprising if the girls showed up as well. Then again, Makoto would most likely bring provisions with her if she showed up before breakfast time. He had no doubt she would be coming over at some point to check in on her future son, and Ami and Antiny hadn't really had the chance to visit that night either.

Choosing to hold off on breakfast, Mamoru decided to check in on his daughter and the fourteen-year-old prince whom he had left in the bedroom with her. Antiny looked up briefly as Mamoru passed by before returning his attention to the computer, switching between typing on one of his newest programs and chatting with his girlfriend, Aiyamai, over the internet. Reaching into his subspace pocket, he pulled out a headset with microphone getting ready to set up voice chat.

Mamoru reached out, opening the door to the extra bedroom just as Triston was about to step out of it. Once again, the two men were left standing at close proximity, about a foot from one another. Taking a step backwards, the young prince looked up at Mamoru through a somewhat surprised though guarded expression. Looking down at the young man, Mamoru noted with some relief that the confused haze seemed to have left his eyes leaving behind only the last hints of a breaking fever. "Who are you?" Triston questioned cautiously after a moment of silence. "Where are we?"

Antiny looked up at the sound of Triston's voice. "Gomen, Aiyamai. My leader finally woke up . . . Hai, he ought to be fine, but I have got some explaining to do. . ." Antiny cracked a smile over something that was spoken on the other end of his communication. "Hai . . . wait for me? - - - Arigato," Pulling the headset and microphone off his head, the mercurian prince set it and his computer down on the coffee table before hopping over the back of the couch heading over to where Triston and Mamoru were standing.

"Ohayo Triston-kun." Antiny greeted his friend and leader in a calm tone causing the Jupitarian's attention to divert to him, immediately demanding answers. Antiny nodded coolly. "The man you are speaking with is King Endymion." Antiny grinned at the expression of disbelief that crossed his leader's face, before continuing his explanation. "20th century version – The battle went over our heads after you passed out the first time. So, Small Lady decided to use her time key to throw us back into the past."

Prince Triston grew silent, seeming to digest this for a moment, before returning a slightly more placid expression on his Mercurian friend. "You said the FIRST time I passed out. What happened before I passed out the second time? That part is a bit hazy."

Shaking his head, Prince Antiny watched his friend sympathetically already knowing along what lines his reaction was going to be. "Well, the blood you had lost seemed to have gone to your head…" Not liking the change in Antiny's tone, Triston frowned, waiting for further explanation to be offered. Antiny sighed. "Do you remember when you were fighting Sa'omi the second time? Before King Endymion showed up?"

Racking his brain for a moment, Triston managed to recall those memories once again. "Hai . . . so, that did really happen?"

"Yes . . . and no. You were fighting all right, but it wasn't Sa'omi."

Triston blinked. "Then who . . ."

Antiny nodded in Mamoru's direction. "You were trying to fight HIM. . . King Endymion. Sa'omi was never there to begin with. We left him in the 30th century."

Almost instantaneously, Antiny could see his friend's muscles beginning to tense. His face seemed to take on an ashen expression as he looked back up in Mamoru direction, meeting his eyes. Mamoru, who had remained silent while Antiny was explaining the situation, smiled slightly with amusement and nodded his affirmation. Swallowing hard, Triston took another step backwards kneeling respectfully as he responded. "Gomen nasai Majesty. I - I didn't recognize you – I mean, I mistook you for one of our enemies trying to harm the Small Lady. Gomen,"

Not yet quite used to being referred to as "majesty," Mamoru's first response was to appear a little on the shocked side. Recovering quickly, Mamoru shook his head at the young man and smiled lightly. "It is alright. You did a good job protecting her. I am just thankful to see her safe. You seem to care a lot about Chibi-Usa." Triston blushed deeply in response to this as he looked up at Mamoru once again.

"And there is no need for the kneeling or "majesty." I am not King Endymion yet. Here, it is just Mamoru." And while he did look foreword to raising Chibi-Usa in the future, he rather hoped things could just stay the way they were for at least a little while longer. Offering the young man a hand up which he accepted, Mamoru gave him a once over from a doctor's point of view. "It is good to see you in better health, but you still need to take it easy for a few days."

"Yes, sir - - if Small Lady can stay out of trouble that long." He commented while clearing his throat. Antiny grinned over this as he made his way back to the couch in hopes of returning to his previous conversation with Aiyamai. Glancing back over his shoulder, Triston watched the Small Lady sleeping on the side of the bed and smiled inwardly, trying not to let it show on his face as he turned back to Mamoru. "Is the shower free?"

Mamoru paused, listening for the sound of water running through the pipes in the walls. "It sounds like Usako just got out. You will be the fourth person to use it, so I wouldn't expect a whole lot of hot water."

Triston nodded quietly. "That is alright, sir. I won't be long."

Just as Triston turned heading for the shower, the doorbell rang. Mamoru took in a breath letting it out. All in all and considering the events of the previous night, the morning was going much more smoothly than he would have expected. Hopefully, he would get lucky, and they would continue this way. Opening the front door, Mamoru wasn't surprised to find Rei, Damien, and Makoto with a large platter standing out in the hallway.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Climbing out of the tub, the cornflower blonde nineteen-year-old reached for a towel squeezed the water out of her hair until it no longer dripped, and wrapped it around herself. It took her a good twenty minutes to blow-dry her long hair before she stood back from the mirror. Throwing the towel back over the towel rack, she pulled on a robe and made her way slowly back into the bedroom. She picked out a white skirt that fell down to just above her knees and a pink sleeveless top. She finished off the outfit with a red belt with a golden heart-shape in the front and pink choker with a small gold cross, and a set of gold star earrings that swung down from her ears.

That done, she pulled on some white socks and made her way over to the vanity to try and get last of the tangles out of her hair and put it up in its usual odango-style. She smiled, picking up a brush as she heard Rei and Makoto's voices coming from the living room. Parting her hair down the middle, she threw half over each shoulder to make it easier to reach. She shut her eyes losing herself in thought as the soft bristles of the brush went through her hair. When she glanced back into the mirror, her eyes went wide over what she saw. "Eeep!" She squealed starring at herself in the mirror. "What's this!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Boys Will Be Boys**_

**Author's Notes: **Wow, it took me over a month to finish this, and I still didn't get as far as I wanted to. Ah, well. I am taking off a semester from school, so I should have enough time to get some good work on this story in the next couple of months. I really hope you guys are still enjoying it, even if it is moving horribly slow. I am really trying to do some character development for the three boys, and also include some hints for my future stories. This chapter will hold at least one of the hints. Also, I can promise none of my future stories are going to go this slow . . . and I am going to try and pick up the pace after a particular scene I want to get through in the beginning of the next chapter. In any case, thanks for continuing to read, and please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Euphoros – hangs head in shame Yeah, I know. Not only have my updates gotten slow, but not a whole lot happened in Chapters 2 and 3. I'm going to try and pick up my pace a bit, or at least make this next chapter longer. I just returned to college in May, which is part of the reason I have gotten so slow and lazy with this thing. Glad you are enjoying it! Hope to see you again next chapter:)

Immortal Sailor Cosmos – You came back. Yaa! I was afraid I might have lost some reviewers since I've been taknig so long to update. I'll be checking my email for that list you mentioned. ; I know - - aren't I mean to let Triston get hurt like that? Ah, well. Glad you are enjoying it!

Faithful Cherry Blossom - YAA! New reviewer! hugs I am glad you are liking it. Here's the next chapter Hope you like it just as well. :D

(Story Starts Here)

Prince Triston winced as chilled waters came down like needles against his bare skin. Light auburn locks matted carelessly against his forehead as he hurried to wash and get out from beneath the icy waters. Turning off the faucet, Triston shivered as he reached for a towel drying off quickly and slipping back into his briefs and his black pants. He rubbed the towel once more over his damp chest and through his thick hair before throwing it back over the shower curtain. He found a comb in one of the drawers and ran it briefly through his hair before putting it away and heading back to the door leading into the bedroom.

Triston blinked as he stepped through the open doorway only to find himself face to face with the cotton-candy haired princess of the Earth and Moon. 'Why is it every time I step through a door today, there is someone waiting for me on the other side?' Having been awakened by the sounds of the shower, Small Lady had been using the mirror on the back of the door to straighten out her bedraggled clothes and put the cone-shaped buns on her head back in the proper order. The sound of the door beginning to open had caused her to jump back, her burgundy-colored eyes gazing intently at the as-of-yet half dressed young prince. Her eyes trailed upwards and then back down stopping at a set of firm-toned fourteen-year-old abs. Small Lady inhaled deeply not realizing that she was starring at she watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"A-ahm--" Triston started to say something but found his voice getting stuck somewhere between his chest and his vocal cords. A faint blush crept into face as he took note of the young princess' starring. Being well-built for barely-fourteen and a prince on top of that, it wasn't as though he wasn't accustomed to unwarranted attention. But somehow, having HER watch him in such a way entitled a completely different reaction from what he might otherwise have smoothed his way through. The young prince swallowed heavily shifting uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

A strange new set of feelings was stirring inside the newly emerged pre-teen as her burgundy eyes fell upon the young man in front of her. Though she had only lost herself for a second, it seemed like an eternity when she finally snapped back into reality. Taking note of the prince's deep breaths and slightly uncomfortable shifting, Chibiusa finally realized that she had been starring quite blatantly at him. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks as she quickly averted her eyes, suddenly discovering the floor extremely interesting. A deafening silence fell upon the two, weighing heavily upon them. Finally unable to take it any longer, Small Lady built up her courage and began to lift her gaze from the floor . . . only to have the faint remains of a scar catch her attention.

"Oh . . ." A soft mist pushed into the edge of the Small Lady's vision as she reached her hand slowly out – slowly – until it rested lightly on the side of his chest. The tips of her fingers traced tenderly over the scar, which started on his left side near his back and went up diagonally towards his upper torso. The muscles of Triston's abs contracted in response to her touch. "You – you got that because of me." She replied quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "Gomen, gomen nasai. I never meant for you to be hurt. I didn't - -" A few stray tears slipped down the young girl's face.

Triston frowned. He hated to see her cry. But then, he hated to see his little sister cry to, so maybe it was just a soft spot for him. Removing her hand gently from the site of the old wound, he lifted it up causing her burgundy eyes to trail upwards after it. As he kissed the back of her hand affectionately, she found herself looking deeply into the warmest chocolate-brown eyes she had ever laid eyes upon. "Truly, it is alright, Small Lady. I am the leader of your court. I only did what I was born to do." Chibiusa opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get a word in Triston reached out placing his hand lightly over her lips to silence her until he had finished. "Look here. I will _always_ protect you, even after the Neo Senshi are fully trained and prepared to do so properly." Smiling softly, Triston now released the girl stepping gingerly around her to get to the forest-green top Makoto had stashed over the back of a chair the night prior.

"But, Triston I--" Small Lady started to speak, but stopped mid-sentence unsure of how to finish.

The young prince was still in the process of pulling the top over his head, when the sound of his own name caused him to turn around to face her once more. "Hai?" He questioned gently while tugging his shirt down and tucking it in. Triston looked up at her through a curious gaze as he sat down on the bed beginning to pull on his socks. Being in that cold shower had given him quite a chill, so he wanted as many clothes on as he had.

"But I –" Small Lady's eyes teared up again as she rushed foreword wrapping her arms tightly around Triston's middle. "But, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Nani?" Triston blinked at the girl's declaration. She cared that much? Triston shook his head. She was Neo Queen Serenity's daughter; of course, she cared that much. The girl had a big heart was all. She couldn't have any real feelings for him though, could she? Although still trying to deny it, Triston smiled when the young woman starred up at him once more through those deep burgundy eyes of hers. "Hey, I am going to be fine. The wound is almost gone. It doesn't even hurt now. I have a headache . . . but that's nothing I'm not used to, training with Damien and all." Triston smiled, relieved when Chibiusa laughed lightly over his comment concerning his best friend. "Besides--" Triston commented with a mild grin as he got to his feet, heading towards the living room. "I take after my mother. I'm too damn stubborn to die." While reaching for the doorknob, he turned back in her direction once more. "Oh, and I wouldn't advise trying to take a bath anytime soon. The water is cold as icicles." Triston shivered slightly.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Climbing out of the tub, the cornflower blonde nineteen-year-old reached for a towel squeezed the water out of her hair until it no longer dripped, and wrapped it around herself. It took her a good twenty minutes to blow-dry her long hair before she stood back from the mirror. Throwing the towel back over the towel rack, she pulled on a robe and made her way slowly back into the bedroom. She picked out a white skirt that fell down to just above her knees and a pink sleeveless top. She finished off the outfit with a red belt with a golden heart-shape in the front and pink choker with a small gold cross, and a set of gold star earrings that swung down from her ears.

That done, she pulled on some white socks and made her way over to the vanity to try and get last of the tangles out of her hair and put it up in its usual odango-style. She smiled, picking up a brush as she heard Rei and Makoto's voices coming from the living room. Parting her hair down the middle, she threw half over each shoulder to make it easier to reach. She shut her eyes losing herself in thought as the soft bristles of the brush went through her hair. When she glanced back into the mirror, her eyes went wide over what she saw. "Eeep!" she squealed starring at herself in the mirror. "What's this!"

At the sound of her friend's squeal, Hino Rei immediately pushed her way into the apartment making her way into the bedroom. The raven-haired girl threw the door open and . . . stopped dead in her tracks, a shocked expression playing across her face, as she starred at her friend's reflection in the mirror. Not far behind, Makoto pushed the tray of food into Mamoru's arms before following Rei into the bedroom; she blinked. "Usagi, what did you do to your hair!" Makoto exclaimed with shock before the image in the mirror caught her attention as well. "Serenity..." She murmured, before growing silent.

It was true - - In the mirror plain as day was the reflection of a golden cresant moon insignia shining from the very center of Usagi's forehead. Her hair as well had changed, with streaks of silver flowing through the cornflower blonde locks. The hair-color hadn't surprised Usagi. She had noticed it happening gradually for a couple of months now, but it wasn't nearly as noticeable when she wore her odangos. Well, that and she had used her disguise pen to try and hide it. They had enjoyed such a long time of peace, but . . . they still hadn't the slightest clue what it was that could have caused the 1,000 year slumber that was supposed to happen before Crystal Tokyo came about. She hadn't wanted the girls to worry about it until they had to. But . . . if her changing appearance was any indication, they might well be finding out sooner rather than later. Or at least, that is was she had assumed. It was the insignia that had suddenly appeared that put her into shock.

The first to get over her initial shock, Rei made her way over to Usagi's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan . . . Serenity-hime are you all right?"

The silver-blonde haired moon princess smiled fondly up at her friend's reflection. "I am still Usagi, Rei-chan." She told the raven-haired beauty as she grabbed a brush running it through her long silken hair rolling it up into its usual odango-like style. Eyebrows furrowing, Usagi starred at herself intently for a moment before frowning and shaking her head. "But it - - it won't go away." She replied uncertainly, while tracing a single finger around the outline of the mark. "I can't go outside looking like this!" She exclaimed loudly, sounding extremely close to falling into one of her old wails.

"Looking like what?" A familiar chipper voice questioned popping her blonde head in the door, "Fashion-expert Minako at your service!" Skipping into the room, she made her way up behind Usagi. "Let me see. A little make-up will fix anything." Turning Usagi around on the stool, Minako looked down and gasped. Sky-blue eyes widened in momentary shock, before making a quick recovery. Minako laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Okay . . . maybe a lot of make-up."

"I don't know if make-up is going to cover this one, Minako-chan." Ami replied from where she had been hovering quietly in the doorway, "But I am sure we will think of something."

Makoto just kind of laughed at Minako's enthusiasm. "Hai, we will think of something. . ."

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Prince Triston opened the door to the living room stepping out just in time to see Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami disappear into the adjacent bedroom. Not thinking twice over what might be going on in the master bedroom, the young prince turned his attention to his friends, who had yet to notice his presence in the room. For a few moments he remained silent, watching them from his post near the doorway of the extra bedroom. He smiled lightly at Small Lady as she walked past him and curiously followed Minako and Ami into the bedroom to see what all the fuse was about. His mind wandered briefly back to their previous encounter. What exactly had just happened in there?

"Honestly, what is it with girls and their hair?" Damien mumbled. Leaning casually against the back of the couch, he glanced over Antiny's shoulders curious as to what had been keeping his attention for so long. On one side of the screen was a window full of some sort of programming language the Martain Prince didn't understand, but he knew the end result and waited eagerly for his genius friend to finish mapping out the logistics of his newest program. "So, how is the new program coming?" He questioned boredom evident in his voice, as he searched for something to occupy his time.

"Almost complete," The Mercurian Prince answered back distractedly, in a way that suggested he was more interested in his conversation with Aiyamai than he was in alleviating Prince Damien's boredom. Damien leaned forewords, reading over Antiny's shoulder, as Aiyamai informed him that she had a lesson to get to and they said their last goodbyes. "Aishiteru," Antiny spoke into the microphone before removing his headset, putting it away, and closing the chat window.

"So…." Damien spoke again, in a suggestive tone that caused Antiny's eyebrows to furrow questioningly as he looked back over his shoulder at his companion. "Well, things between you two seem to be going well, don't they?" Prince Antiny nodded his head in agreement, a slight tinge of pink coming into his cheeks, as he wondered where exactly this conversation was leading them. Damien chuckled lightly at his friend's discomfort. "So . . . have you kissed her yet?" He questioned directly.

At this, Prince Antiny turned a crimson shade of red. "I – That's – –" It took the young Mercurian a moment to recover. "That is really none of your business!" Antiny declared, glaring at his friend through a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"So, you 'did' kiss her." Damien assumed, a bright grin forming on his face as he did so. "Which kind did you get? What was it like?" He prodded of the other.

His embarrassment fading, Antiny smirked. "You wouldn't know, would you? Have 'you' ever been kissed?"

"I – erm – –" Damien hesitated, and it was Antiny's turn to laugh. "Hey, I'm 'working' on it." He responded defensively.

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"With Akako-chan, of course,"

"Of course . . ." Antiny rolled his eyes, before going back to his work.

"Of course, you would have to go for someone who was blind." Triston commented, putting in his two cents as he stood up off the wall, making his way in Damien's direction. Triston grinned roguishly at the fire which flew through his friend's eye as he turned to face him. The boys had grown up together, being the closest of friends, and as such Triston knew exactly where to dig to get under the Martian's skin.

"What is 'that' supposed to mean?" Damien questioned dangerously.

"Oh, nothing at all – just that you are lucky. If she were able to get a good look at you, she would probably run the other direction." Triston stopped a few feet from his friend, watching for the other boy's reaction.

Damien's eyebrows furrowed as he processed this. Realizing that the insult was meant to be on him and not on his girlfriend, the young man's mood lightened up, face growing into an impish smirk. "Is that so?" Damien questioned, while Triston returned the smirk. "Well, at least I'm not to chicken to tell her the truth." He remarked, returning with an insult of his own. Behind him, Antiny snickered quietly, knowing where this was going, but wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut, pretending to be more interested in his computer programming.

Triston raised an eyebrow, not quite catching the lead. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You and Small Lady, of course!" Damien broke in peels of laughter, as Triston's face suddenly edged into a crimson shade of red.

Looking up, the Jupitarian Prince made note of Mamoru looking up in their direction and turned an even deeper shade of red. "Damien no baka! You do not know what you are talking about." He replied, immediately denying it, but this only made his friend laugh harder. "You are asking for it, Damien. . ." Triston growled as Damien continued to laugh. "Alright," Without another word, Triston lunged at his friend sending the pair of them sprawling onto the floor. Trying to contain his laughter – and almost choking on it – Damien struggled to remove himself from his friend's grip as the two of them fell into a wrestling match behind the couch. Being used to this kind of behavior from his two friends, Antiny just shook his head, rolling his eyes at the pair and went back to work on his computer program.

Author's Notes: Just as a short note, I really know nothing about wrestling except that my cousins sometimes like to do it. So, if you are actually some kind of an expert on this, please bare with me. Okay? Thanks!

"Gak! Come on Triston-kun, you know it's true!" Damien remarked voice full of mirth as he attempted to get the upper hand on his typically much stronger friend. "Come on. Say that you like her like that."

"I do 'not' have a crush on Small Lady. She is 'just' my princess, nothing more." Triston insisted.

"Yeah, like I am 'really' buying that . . ." Damien returned with a knowing smirk.

"You are a dead man, Damien! No, I take that back. You aren't going to 'live' long enough to ever reach manhood." Pinning his friend to the floor, Triston leaned over him and smirked. "Say it." He replied with a wicked grin as Damien struggled to escape.

"Not a chance!"

"Say it!" It looked as though the Prince of Jupiter would – as usual – become the winner of this match. That is – until the previous nights events began to creep back onto the scene. Triston winced as a wave of dizziness hit him with a sturdy force, causing him to loosen his grip slightly on the Martain beneath his grip.

Taking this as his golden opportunity, Damien slipped stealth fully out from under his friend quickly turning the tables of the match in his favor. The two boys struggled for a few moments more, but the Jupitarian was quickly losing his edge and before long found himself pinned down with Damien on top of him looking gleeful over his achievement. It was clear that he rarely got the upper hand in these matches, common as they were. "Say it!"

"Damien no baka!" Triston cursed, struggling beneath his friend's grip.

"Say it!" Damien crowed, a proud smirk gracing his features, as he forced more of his body weight into the move intent on winning the match over his friend for maybe the third or fourth time in his entire lifetime.

"Damien no . . ." Triston started to shoot off another smart remark, but found himself cut off when move of his friend's weight pressed down upon him. Triston winced, losing his breath as another wave of dizziness passed across his vision. "All right, All right, mercy. Get off!"

Damien laughed joyfully as he climbed off of his friend and leader. He turned around, another smart remark fresh on his lips, until his friends stature caught his attention. Rolling over onto his back, Prince Triston's face had a slightly pale hue to it as he closed his eyes taking in deep breaths to try and recover the energy he had just recently taxed out. Insults forgotten, Damien frowned looking his friend over. "Triston-kun, are you all right?" He questioned, remembering only now the state his best friend had been in only the night prior. "Maybe . . . we were a little to rough?" He suggested.

"Hai," Triston agreed breathlessly. Opening his eyes, he looked up only to be met with his best friend's worried gaze. Leaning over the back of the couch, Antiny also seemed to be concerned as he gave their leader a quick once over. Finally seeming to catch his breath, Triston laughed lightly. "This is certainly a switch, isn't it?" He suggested of his weaker state making the other two guys laugh at him as they both nodded their agreement. Offering a hand up, Damien helped pull Triston back to his feet. As he got up, Triston took a firm hold of Damien's shoulder using it to steady himself, before releasing him and leaning back against the back of the couch. Noting the return of his friends' worried gazes, Triston smiled gratefully but shook his head. "I am fine. I just overdid it a little bit." He assured them, before making his way around the couch to take a seat next to Antiny. Nodding, Damien made his way to the other end of the couch, plopping down and leaning back into the cushions.

After watching this scene go on from the kitchen doorway, Mamoru made his way back into the living room over to the couch where the three boys had gathered. Triston looked up meeting Mamoru's azure gaze as he placed a single hand upon his shoulder. "You really need to take it easy." Mamoru repeated his earlier statement a little more firmly this time. Flushing slightly, Triston nodded his agreement with a sheepish grin. He couldn't help it really; it was in his nature to be bold and slightly rambunctious – particularly when Damien was around. Mamoru glanced in Damien's direction as well, only to be met with a wiry grin and mischievous purple gaze.

Shaking his head at the two pre-teens, Mamoru turned his back heading over to take a place on the loveseat. As soon as he did so, Damien elbowed Triston roughly causing him to turn and look in his direction. Smirking, Damien mockingly repeated Mamoru's warning. "Yes, Triston, take it easy. We wouldn't want the little lovebird to overexert himself." Damien laughed amusedly as Triston gave him a mock glare, turned and punched him lightly in the arm.

"So, do your parents know you are here?" Mamoru questioned, pointedly ignoring the antics of the two boys.

This simple question drew a thick silence from the trio of young men. The sound of typing stopped as Antiny's hand seemed to hover just about an inch above the keyboard. Damien blinked, the expression on his face attesting that the idea of contacting his parents probably hadn't even crossed his mind until that very moment. Triston and Damien exchanged looks, before turning in unison to gaze at Antiny, expectancy written on both their faces. Feeling multiple sets of eyes focused on him, Antiny flushed looking embarrassedly down at the computer screen. "Ahm – well, I _did _manage to connect to the 30th century network early this morning. I was . . . using it to talk to Aiyamai."

Triston groaned, giving the mercurian an incredulous look. "You remember to talk to your girlfriend, but forget to tell our parents we're alive?" Antiny smiled sheepishly. What could he say? That was pretty much exactly what had happened. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

Damien just laughed at this. "I guess genius and common sense don't always go hand in hand, do they?"

"Oh, shut up. You two could have reminded me too, you know." Antiny remarked, looking critically back at the others. His friend's seemed taken aback. Of course, it was always his job to do the thinking . . . Sheesh.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly until about 45 minutes ago . . ." Triston returned defensively.

Damien just shot off another of his infamous grins when Antiny looked back at him. "Ahm . . . can I plead the fifth? I just forgot." He admitted willingly.

Antiny sighed, rolling his eyes at the antics of the untamable Martain. "I am doing that now, sir." He finally answered Mamoru as he went back to typing on his computer. It would only take a few moments to get past all the barriers and passwords he and his mother had put in place. . .

"Okay, I got it." Pressing a button, Antiny used his computer as a projector to make a larger screen all of them could look at, at the same time. A few random, computerized beeps and dings showed that the computer was working before the screen came to life. In front of them was the control room the 20th century Senshi had seen during their short visit to the 30th century. It had changed in the years since then of course. The sound of an alarm going off could be heard as well as footsteps headed in rapidly from the hallway. "What is going on?" A frighteningly familiar, slightly high-pitched male voice questioned just prior to entering the room.

"Apparently, someone just broke into the main computer base." Mamoru paled visibly . . . it couldn't be, could it? His suspicions were confirmed moments later when a pair of men appeared at the screen. "Antiny, where have you been? Is everyone all right?"

Antiny smiled somewhat fondly at the man's concern as he nodded his head in assurance. "Hai, Dad. We are all here, even Small Lady. Triston is a bit woozy, but otherwise everyone is fine. Small Lady decided to escape from the battle by throwing us back into the 20th century." Antiny motioned to the loveseat where Mamoru sat, a rather shocked expression playing across his face.

"Zoisite? Jadeite?" The four stones that contained the souls of his four Shitennou were currently resting on his desk next to a picture of himself and Usagi. Could it be that at some point in the future, he would have the opportunity to get his four friends back? Those were definitely two of his friends, and they looked surprisingly solid. The man swallowed hardly, starring incredulously at the two men on the screen . . . .


	7. Quick Glimpse of the Future

**Sailor Moon NeoStars: What the Future Holds (REWRITE)**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**A Quick Glimpse of the Future**_

**Author's Notes: **Hey again, everyone! It seems as though I have gotten more regular with my updates for my active stories, but my chapters have gotten really, really short. I really am sorry about the shortness of the chapters, but with my life as chaotic as it has been, I just haven't had the time to put a whole lot of scenes into each chapter and I don't want to rush through the scenes, just so I can progress the story faster. So . . . please bare with me for the next couple of weeks, and I will start putting out longer and hopefully better chapters. Next chapter, I actually plan on trying to get them OUT of Mamoru's apartment. The boys get to meet their father, so the Shitennou will be involved and we also get to see everyone's reaction to Usagi's recent "change."

Thanks a Million! And as usual . . . PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

(Story Starts Here)

Zoisite frowned, concern evident in his emerald green-eyes, as he made his way through the hallways of the Crystal Palace. His long blonde hair was pulled back as it usually was, in a low ponytail starting at the base of his neck. Sighing, he racked his brain for possibilities of what might have possibly happened to his son, Antiny, and the others with him. Unfortunately, most of the possibilities he was coming up with were negative. Triston of Jupiter, Damien of Mars, and even the Small Lady had disappeared all with him. "It has been almost twenty-four hours. They should have contacted by now." He looked to the blonde-haired man beside him

"You worry too much." Jadeite replied, although he himself was also beginning to get concerned over the welfare of his eldest child. What if something really had happened to them? Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Jadeite shook his head and grinned with forced confidence as they turned down the hallway that led to the main control room. "Since you are going on duty anyways, we can check and see if the computer has picked up anything." He suggested just as the sound of an alarm going off filled the hallway.

"What is going on?" Zoisite questioned over the sound of the alarm, as he made his way to the control room at a quick pace.

"Apparently, someone just broke into the main computer base."

The two men exchanged a brief glance before entering the control room. Zoisite headed over to the computer-panel, while Jadeite stopped to deactivate the alarm. Throwing in a few commands, he realized that someone had indeed broken in and was trying to make, or force, contact with them. Opening the view screen, Zoisite noted – with relief – his son's face come up on the screen. "Antiny, where have you been?" He questioned anxiously. "Is everyone alright?"

Antiny smiled somewhat fondly at the man's concern as he nodded his head in assurance. "Hai, Dad. We are all here, even Small Lady. Triston is a bit woozy, but otherwise everyone is fine. Small Lady decided to escape from the battle by throwing us back into the 20th century." Antiny motioned to the loveseat where Mamoru sat, a shocked expression playing across his face.

Zoisite smiled affectionately back at his son. All those years he had spent stuck in a stone on Mamoru's desk, he never imagined he would have the chance to become a 'real' part of his prince's life, much less have a family to call his own. "Dad," It was a word he never did quite get tired of hearing. To this day, he wasn't wholly convinced that he justly deserved it, although he certainly wasn't complaining. As these thoughts passed through his mind, it took a few moments for his son's words to fully register.

"Jadeite . . . Zoisite . . ."

"The 20th century," Jadeite questioned as he turned to meet the shocked gaze of his Prince and Master (For those who don't know, "Master" is what the Shitennou called Prince Endymion in the manga. This story is manga-based, so don't get offended if/when I am using the term between them). 'Ah, now I understand what happened.' Getting over the initial shock, Jadeite couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the expression playing across Mamoru's face. "What is the matter, Master? You look like you just saw a ghost." Jadeite's saffire eyes danced playfully, happily, even as he continued to assure him. "We are as solid as you are."

"You got your lives back. But how," Mamoru murmured as he thoughtfully studied the two men on the screen. Although they usually tried not to show it, it was clear that the Shitennou of his time were restless and discontented, and how could he blame them? The Senshi and even he, himself, had been reborn and redeemed multiple times. Even after turning on Serenity while fighting Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, the Senshi were able to return to their lives. But, his own Shitennou had gone down the wrong path once, and it chased them down to death in two lifetimes. Now they were stuck, not able to rest and yet not truly able to enjoy life as he would have liked them to.

When he looked at the two men on the screen, however, Chiba Mamoru was given a completely different picture. Not only were they very much solid and clearly an active part of palace life, but there was a distinctive 'life' about them both – a life that sadly seemed to be fading from the 20th century Shitennou the more that time went by. He had feared by the time the 30th century came about, their spirits might no longer be with him at all. Sailor Pluto had made it clear that the future is never set in stone, but if this peak at the future was any indication, maybe . . . His men were always around when he, himself, needed guidance or help of any kind. Was there a way he could now help them in return? Was there a way to restore them a chance for a real life? If there was a way, now that he knew it was at the very least a possibility, Chiba Mamoru was determined to find it.

To see them alive and living out their lives was exactly what he would have wished for them. The Jadeite he saw on the screen had clearly rediscovered his old playful streak, and his son had plainly inherited his knack for getting into trouble. When he thought about it, it was easy to see which of the boys had Jadeite's genes in him. And one look from Zoisite to Antiny made it clear that the two had a very close relationship, even if he clearly seemed to take after his mother, Mizuno Ami. Inwardly shaking himself out of his revere, Mamoru smiled at the two men on the screen. "It is good to see you two . . . like this."

"This must be a bit of a shock for you, ne Prince?" Zoisite questioned, noting the flow of emotions going through the man's face as he had been silent.

"A bit," Mamoru agreed. Glancing back at the closed bedroom door, he wondered what exactly was going on in there. Hopefully, they would take a bit longer for he wasn't sure any of the girls were quite ready to know just exactly who they ended up paired with in the future. They didn't even know about the four precious gems which held the souls of his four Shitennou. "So, all of you got back together with the Senshi?"

"Well, some of us did . . . not all." Jadeite offered with a small grin. "You will just have to wait and see."

Noting Mamoru's backward glance, Zoisite frowned briefly before nodding in understanding. "We should probably end this before the girls come out and see us, right?"

Although reluctant to end the conversation, Mamoru nodded his agreement. "Hai, I do not think they are quite ready to know about you guys yet, Zoisite. And it could very well cause a change in the future if we don't." Zoisite nodded thoughtfully, while Jadeite sort of frowned at this. It had taken such a long time for them to get their lives back. He liked the way things had turned out for them; he certainly didn't want to risk loosing it by a careless conversation. "Antiny, we will send someone back to pick you up as soon as we can, but it may be a day or two. I will have to talk to your mother about it."

"Hai," Antiny agreed. "We will be waiting for you. Goodbye, Dad."

Damien grinned mischievously as he looked Jadeite through a sparkling gaze. "Hai, we wouldn't want to be causing havoc in the 20th century, now would we?"

"Stay out of trouble." Jadeite warned, but grinned as he said it. Reaching out, he pressed a button to end the communication. The image on the projector went dead and Antiny closed his computer setting it down on the coffee table.

Prince Triston, whom had stayed silent throughout the short conversation between the two Shitennou, their master, and their children, turned to Mamoru now with a curious gaze. "Not to butt in, but . . . what did you mean earlier when you asked if the Shitennou had gotten their lives back? Are they not alive in this time?" The young man questioned curiously. He couldn't help but wonder why it was the man seemed so shocked to find the Shitennou alive and well in the future. Certainly, there had to be a reason behind it? Antiny and Damien also turned in Mamoru's answer, now curious as to what the answer might be.

Mamoru took in a breath, thinking this over for a moment. It wasn't an easy topic to explain with words. Where did you even begin to explain the situation the Shitennou had gotten themselves into? It was then that he had an idea. "Would you like to meet them?" He questioned, with a small smile. Seeing the living proof that there was a possibility of their regaining their freedom sometime in the future would have to be enough to lift their spirits, right?

"Hai," Antiny agreed.

"And get the chance to see my Dad before he was old as dirt?" Damien questioned with a grin. "I'm in."

"Trying to keep 'you' out of trouble is bound to make anyone old." Antiny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh . . . nothing at all," Antiny grinned and Triston snickered at the indignant look on Damien's face, just as the door to the bedroom was pushed open.

(- - - - - - - - - - - -)

Author's Notes: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, short though it was. Please, please, please review! Reviews make me want to update quicker. ;)


End file.
